Half
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: It was the beginning of time, when I was born, when everything went wrong. When my Father took a tiny part of his soul and another part of Mother's soul to make me only half of two. I was unlike my Big Brother, a full Shinigami. I was only half after all... Half Shinigami, Half Witch...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Half Black, Half White**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

It was the beginning of time, when I was born, when everything went wrong. When my Father took a tiny part of his soul and another part of Mother's soul to make me only half of two.

It was the day when I never saw another human unless it was Brother or Father. Even then it was rarely, when I grew up it was in this huge house all alone. Just me and my thoughts that would be my only company for most of the time I spent there.

It was the hour to which I opened the window and saw the night sky, and at first glance I knew I wanted to know more. More about humans. More about the world around me. That maybe there was more to who I really was.

It was the minute when I made that decision to lock a part of myself away, to follow footsteps laid out in front of me unless I took the path unled, and make it out of that empty place called home into another world not my own.

It was the second I wished upon many things that I decided to just be that good little girl Father wanted me to be. To follow him... Maybe not... It was never my style anyway.

It was at that time when I needed to make a choice between my life... and my death.

* * *

We are forever in wonder and fear of the mysterious and the miraculous of this world. Why did it happen? How did it happen? When did it happen? With all these questions, we are forever unable to let what is better off left alone remain a mystery. And of course, it is that part of us that is the curse of our human nature. If we are in wonder of it, we analyze it until nothing magical is left to dream about. If we fear it, we destroy all knowledge of it so that when we die, those who come after us will never have the chance to choose otherwise.

I always wonder when I was little to why Big Brother always stayed away from me. To why Father seemed to like me, even only a little, one moment then hate me the next. It was like that for as long as I remembered. The big house to which I wasn't allowed to leave. The big house that I should call home but it was more like a prison.

_"Why do I have to stay here, Father? Big Brother gets to leave whenever he wants to?" I asked, my head tilting up to the cloaked figure that held a skull like mask over his face in question._

_"Because it's to protect you from the outside world. You aren't like other children Cheshire, you must know that. So please be a good little girl while I and your brother go out. Okay?" His hand was on Big Brother's shoulder as they both turned and walked out the front door. Big Bother never said anything to me, not even a good bye. Not that he would..._

_"Okay..." I muttered, staring passively at the white colored door. My black cat stuff animal hanging limp in my arm as I stood there for who knows how long. I heard the clinking sound of my shackle on my right wrist as I moved it. It was punishment... I knew it. Father always kept it on me ever since I was born._

There wasn't a single memory where Big Brother would talk to me. He stayed away unless he came home to eat but even then he'd keep his distance. I never heard him say "Hello" or "Good-bye", "Good morning" or "Good night", or even "I love you" to me. I read in the many books in Father's library, that to be a family there had to be a Father, Mother and Child; sometimes even Children. They were either your Brother or Sister, older or younger. It wouldn't matter as they would still be considers your sibling, your family.

_I gave a small tug on his black symmetrical shirt, gaining his attention from his drawing. "Big Brother," I muttered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you read to me?" He didn't say a thing, only scoot out of my range of touch and went back to drawing. I held the book, titled 'The Little Star', in my hands, curled around my arms against my chest. I took a step forward, the sound of clinking from my shackle resounded. "Big Brother," I whisper again._

_Again, no answer from him. He ignored me this time, keeping his gold eyes on his drawing. My shoulder slumped as I cast my eyes down, looking at the black and white tiled floor. The book fell limp in my arms, unraveling from my arms until it was held in my hand and laid by my side._

_"I'll leave you alone then Big Brother. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I said, turning around with my head bowed, my eyes passively looking down. I walked away, hearing a small sigh of relief from the mouth of Big Bother. Did he hate me so much?_

I was alone in that big house called home. The same day, repeating over and over like a broken record put on repeat. All I wanted was a friend, even one would be nice, but could not I understand this thing known as friendship. What takes place to create such bonds is different for everybody. It can be caused by a near death experience, a courageous rescue or a noble deed. It can be born of similar likes, similar life occurrences, or just maybe it could be because of all the differences between one another.

Whether it is because of any of those things, there is one thing for certain. One must always remember that a friendship is a living thing - something that must be taken care of so that it grows strong.

Or else it will wither and die…

I guess I'll never know what it could mean until a little snake and a little spider came, through a window to be exact, into my life.

_I sat on the bed in my room, all colored in white. It was in contrast in my black night gown. The moon was high in the sky, all yellow it was. I got yelled at by Father again just an hour prior to being 'sent' to my room. It's not like he cared. He wasn't even around to see what happened. Big Brother told him, he saw me doing it away. That thing everyone hates..._

_Magic._

_I read about in books but was limited in information. Magic was the power of influencing, changing or manipulating the course of events of the world around the user by using mysterious or supernatural forces. These abilities are typically used by Witches & Sorcerers, though can be used by a number of races. They have a wide variety of uses and vary from individual to individual. However magic has a natural destructive nature, known as the Sway of Magic_

_Father must of known I go to the library, some books were missing I wanted to check out yet weren't there anymore._

_A sigh escaped my lips. I was still in this big house of mine. Big Brother coming home less and less and Father only coming to 'check' on me to see if was being a 'good' little girl every now or then. I looked up, my passive red-golden eyes looking at the huge moon. It really did look lovely in the night time._

_"How nice it must be to have someone as a friend..." I said aloud, knowing no one would answer. No one would ever answer. No one knew I even existed except for Big Brother and Father. If they did then I might have a friend then. Maybe Big Brother wouldn't be so distance with me, even say... 'I love you' to me. That was a fools dream. It would never happen. At least in this timeline it wouldn't._

_I closed my eyes, hoping this night would be over so I could repeat the day over... again. As I lay there, trying to get to sleep there was a sudden movement of feet. They weren't humans nor any big animals... did they sound something smaller, much smaller. My eyes opened slowly and sat on my white colored bed, looking around._

_"Anyone there?" I asked, my eyes wondering around the room. It was a surprise when there was a sudden plop on my bed of a small purple spider and a yellow and black weird looking snake._

That day, I gained two very special friends. Even if they were my only ones, it was fun to have them around. They always understood me when I talked to them and for once I was actually happy to wake up the next day.

But as they always say- all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Turning Grey**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 3rd, 20XX**

**10:00 A.M. **

It never occurred to me that when I was called by Father so suddenly that I would change my fate. I actually left that prison of mine after Big Brother came bursting in so suddenly. He stopped for a moment, a surprised look on his face to the sudden before getting a serious look.

"Where's the tape measure?" He asked seriously, his eyes dead on me. I sweat drop; it must be his obsession with symmetry going again. I saw his eye twitch at my appearance. Ah... I did this to torment him~! I never did dress symmetrical. "Where is it?" he hissed out this time, eyes narrowing.

I let my passive eyes wander over to the shelf where he placed it last. "Where it's always been Big Brother." I spun on my heel, rounding behind him when he got a little closer. He turned around, facing my back. "Father called me so I must be on my way." I walked out of that dreaded place before he could say another word to me.

Big Brother was finally talking to me after so long, but he never called me by my name nor thought of me as a sister, just someone who he knew. Even if it was barely, it felt nice but not much. His weapons were friendlier though; they talked to me from time to time, but it was usually when Big Brother wasn't around and even that was rare. But I guess it was someone to talk to. I liked them both. Patty was the playful one while her older sister, Liz, was the more serious one, but both deeply cared for each other. Sometimes I envied them for having such a close relationship between siblings- one that, deep down, I wanted to have with Big Brother- and even cared for Big Brother deeply even with respect as their Meister.

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, June 3rd, 20XX

**11:00 A.M. **

Ah... My head turned upward to the sky as I made my way of the very long stair case to DWMA. The sun was hot as always. Oh, how I wish I hasdmy little friends with me again, but alas, they would never come back. Not after that night.

I jumped, landing on the final step, and looked up at the school. At first glance, the Academy could be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large fun house rather than a school. Standing on a large platform, the school was comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers were conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poked out of shafts along the circumference of the building. At the entrance, there was three large Reaper Masks with the middle being the largest and sporting three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side were smaller and had slanted eyes, and they were used at the school's main entrances. At the very top of the school were three hovering black orbs.

I walked inside the school, passing students of both Meisters and Demon Weapons alike, as I made my way to the Death Room. I paced myself though the maze-like hallways until I came upon a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' The door opened by itself to a tunnel of torii gates. I walked though them, the door closing behind me. As I did, my eyes looked over the area of the blue-colored walls with clouds floating around.

Why would Father call me now of all times? He never really did it before...

After I walked a while, I came to the Death room that was dome-shaped with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds. I walked onto a large, round platform with a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity, around me. The entire ground around the platform was filled with thin, black cross-like figures raised from the ground. In the center of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top.

My eyes wonder upward to the white cartoonish skull mask that belonged to my one and only Father. I stared into his black hole eyes while he stared at my golden-red eyes.

"Father," I finally said through the tense silence.

"How have you been, Cheshire?" He asked, his voice the same goofy style as it was from the last time he asked me that question. He seemed to want me to open up to him and Big Brother. Yet how could I do that when they were the ones who pushed me away in the first place?

"I'm fine," I muttered before asking him. "Why was I called here, Father?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see," Father laughed out before he fell silent, seemingly to think about something. Finally he spoke that very reason. "I've enrolled you into DWMA with your brother."

"Oh..." That's what he called me over here so quickly? Just to tell me this... Deep down, a small voice whispered 'Maybe he really cares about me... He enrolled me into his own school...' but I paid no heed to them as I kept my poker face on.

"Eh?! Nothing to say? Not one word?! Aren't you happy? Mad? Sad?!" Father friskily moved his large white hands around. He had changed a lot from when I was little to the age I was now, but still, our relationship was strained over the years from not interacting so much as he did with Big Brother. However, he was trying to fix that. Though you know the saying 'A little too late for that'... yeah... But I was willing to give it a chance to see if Father (maybe even Big Brother) had changed, even if slowly, over the years.

I shook my head, giving him a small glint to show I was 'happy' about his decision. "I am fine with that decision, Father."

"Don't be such a stiff stick, call me Papa~!"

Okay, now it was just getting creepy...

I kept my poker face, my eyes turning ice cold and deadpan to him, "No." He pouted - or at least tried to - but got right back up, clapping his hands.

"Have you found anyone yet~?" he asked, seemingly happy about this. Something was up; I just knew it! I knew what he meant. He was asking me if I found someone who I was compatible to be partners with, a Weapon. I shook my head. He clapped his hands together again. Okay, now this was just getting weird. "Hopefully, you'll find someone soon. Now, it seems your Brother is here~! Kid-kun!" He waved his hand high like a child high on sugar. "Over here~!"

I turned around, seeing Big Brother come in with Patty and Liz following behind him. Kid glanced at me before walking up to Father and spoke to him, which I turned out in favor of walking over to the Thompson Sisters.

"Chessy~!" Patty giggled out, her hand in the air as she grinned. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Why must you call me that?"

"Because I know it annoys you~," she said, a glint in her eyes showing the amusement she got from annoying me. Patty was smarter then she looked, not academically per say but when it comes to wisecracks and street smarts she's the one I would go to.

I turned my head and looked at a smiling Liz. I gave her a nod. "How was the mission? Collect any souls?" Her face began to sweat a little, avoiding my eyes to glancing in favor to the side. Oh~! My eyes turn half-lidded, amusement gaining in them before a devious smile came on my lips. "Destroy any really famous monuments that need to hold a Pharaoh lately?" I leaned forward, inching closer to Liz's face. "Hmmm~?"

Her blue eyes looked to where Big Brother and Father were talking.

"As punishment for ruining the pyramid I'm confiscating all of your 'soul collection'," Father finally said, his tone happy but serious.

Big Brother was on the ground in seconds as he wailed, banging his hand against the floor all while muttering. "Damnit! Depressed! Die!"

"Big Brother is a baka..." I muttered, poking him in the side. He jumped in surprised from the sudden nearness from me. He didn't even hear me walk over (that took years to master!) to his side. I could head Patty parrot behind me 'Baka~!' 'Baka~!' over and over. Liz just face-palmed.

I stood, turning my back to everyone. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my dark red sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up halfway over a black sleeveless crop top. Also, I wore black baggy shorts that have two loose belts that hang on both sides of my pants and had black and red sneakers. On my arms were white bandages that wrap up to my elbows and have a shackle, the cuff and a short chain of three links, on my right wrist to keep. In my black, mid-back length, hair was a small clip of the Shinigami make clipped on the left side while a single stand on white framed my right side.

"I'll be back at the house..." I mumbled while my head cast down as I made my way out of the Death Room. I could hear distantly Big Brother's voice saying he was going to be home late... "Whatever," I muttered, continuing my walking and decided to explore the school. I figured that I might as well since I was going to go here.

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, June 3rd, 20XX

**3:00 P.M.**

"This place is a maze! A maze I tell you!" I shouted in the empty hallway, my voice echoing all around me. I kept on getting lost and I didn't even know how long I had been here. An hour? Two hours? I didn't even want to know...

I was taking one hallway and turned, looking in rooms that had doors unlocked such as classrooms and the library and cafeteria, but then I would take another turn and then get lost. This happened more than once today. Looking around, I took a right then a left and another right before I FINALLY found the front entrance to get out of this blasted school.

There were more important things to worry about now then this school... A good example was how was I going to choose a partner when they would find out about my witch side as soon as we would try to sync our soul wavelengths together...

I wondered if Big Brother was home yet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**A/N: Should I make an OC Weapon for Cheshire or make one of the characters in the actual Anime/Manga her Weapon? I'm taking suggestions for anything but mainly this at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**All-Seeing Green**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 6th, 20XX**

**7:02 A.M.**

You know, it was times like these when I was glad Big Brother had a bad case of obsession with symmetry. I got to sleep in another hour or so. Ah~!

Now, I was up and out and about getting dressed and finishing up my hair. I walked out of my room, giving one last glance to a picture of Father, Big Brother, and I all together as a 'family' a long time ago. I turned my head away, my eyes tearing away from the small smile placed on my picture self face, and made my way to the stairs to the dining room.

I made breakfast, eating by myself and then some lunch for everyone. Even if Big Brother doesn't like me, he still eats my cooking. And of course I made sure everything was symmetrical for him or else he'd throw a hissy fit.

Another hour went by and it was almost 8:00 a.m.

I picked up the lunch boxes and made my way to the front entrance and saw that Big Brother was there along with Liz and Patty. It looked like Liz was about to explode as Big Brother blew his top off about how he made the house all bilateral symmetrical. Patty was just jumping around in joy as usual. I appeared next to Liz silently, looking up at her as she jumped in surprise.

"Why do you keep popping from nowhere all the time!?" Liz screeched a distasteful look on her face. I grinned, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"You just get scared easily, I just love~ that about you," I said, holding out two lunch boxes. "Here, I made them especially for the first day of school for the two of you."

Patty bounced up and down all jittery. "Is it what I think it is?" she whispered in awe, her face eye-level with the lunch boxes in my hands. Her eyes held hunger, and some drool escaped her mouth. But before she could get a hold of her lunch box, Liz snagged them both, telling her younger sister they'll be for later. I stepped towards Big Brother who looked at me with hesitation.

"Here," I muttered, holding out one more lunch box.

"Is it...?" he started, looking at the box with his food. I gave him a nod. He looked away, holding out his hand. I gave him a small smile, placing it in his hand. When I stepped away, it seemed like he was now back to normal when he stood and opened the perfect front door. He looked Patty's and Liz's way. "Okay! We're also starting school today! We're leaving!"

"We're already three hours late..." Liz muttered besides me as she made her way out the door, Patty walking happily behind us while Big Brother was in front, leading the way.

* * *

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Monday**, June 6th, 20XX

**8:00 A.M.**

As we made our way there, to the front of DWMA, Liz and Patty seemed more happy than usual.

Liz smiled, her left hand on her hip. "We sisters, we've always been brought up on the streets, but we're going to school. Isn't it great, Patty?"

Patty stuck her hands in the air. "Yah~!"

We finally made it up to the entrance as Big Brother was admiring the symmetry of the building; I looked straight ahead to see a boy sleeping. He had white hair swept to one side. There was drool coming from his mouth that showed pointed teeth. He had a naturally lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front and a pair of maroon pants with black and yellow sneakers. Around his head was a sweatband that had a sticker with 'SOUL' on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth with the letters 'E-A-T.'

His eyelids opened, revealing red eyes, and noticed us right away. "Hmm? Ah! You guys are the famous son's group?"

"Hn?" Kid said, "Are you going to show us around?" The boy remarked that Big Brother was a parent's seven lights (A Japanese saying that implies one gets their wealth through their parents.)

I tuned them out after that, looking around before taking my eyes to a young boy who looked about 14 to 15 years old. He had bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape, and was rather short too but well-muscled. His eyes were green, and he had a stupid grin on his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar with white trousers that were black from the knee down. Around his neck was a scarf and around his waist was a belt.

I vanished suddenly; appearing behind him to see that he wore ray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear was basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. And finally, on his right shoulder was a star-shaped tattoo.

I stayed in the shadows as he yelled, "HYA-HAA!" This gained everyone's attention from the ground. The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter who they are, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out more than me! Ya! Shinigami's son! I will assassinate you! Then tomorrow's rumors will be mine! They'll go 'It was like they said. Black Star s just better than us!' Holy, am I alone throughout Heaven and Earth!? There will be a halo above my head tomorrow!"

"There's also his daughter," I whispered into his ear. That made the spike the poor boy was standing on break, ruining the symmetry of the school and basically Black Star's life. Ah, the wonder of screams from Big Brother~!

"Why did you do that?!" Black Star yelled up at me, his fist shaking right at me. I grinned down at him, vanishing and reappearing besides Patty. She laughed, giving me a high five.

"HEY! Pay attention to me!" Black Star yelled.

I yawned out, my hand over my mouth as I gave the ninja boy a bored look. "You shouldn't be looking at me ya know. You've got bigger problems to worry about~."

"You killed the symmetry!" Big Brother mumbled out, trembling in anger. Yep, he was disgusted alright. I grinned; this day was going to be more interesting than I thought it would be.

* * *

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Monday**, June 6th, 20XX

**8:19 A.M.**

I rested against the wall of the skull-shaped like entrance, watching as the two boys get beat up by Big Brother. "Go~! Go~!" I cheered in utter boredom, my hand cupped around my mouth while the others stood in the air in a fist like cheering motion. Big Brother had no problem dealing with Black Star and Soul (learned it when Black Star shouted it out just moments ago). Then I heard a noise of something rolling behind me; out came three people. Two girls and one man who was rolling on a chair.

"Oh dear, well, I guess they didn't start it," the male said. I got a sudden shiver from hearing it. Please don't let it be him... Not him... Anyone but him!

"Doctor... Is that boy holding the guns the one everyone's been...?" A girl's voice trailed off. The first girl has outfit that was similar to a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was ash blonde and in pigtails and had large green eyes.

Next to here was another girl that was tall and rather well-endowed with large boobs (that irked me to no end) with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She more a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the right side of her chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that wrapped around her waist twice and hanged down diagonally from right to left.

"Yes... Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid-kun. He wanted to come here, so he joined the class... But his ability goes over his head somewhat."

I turned my head slowly and looked to the man who was on the rolling chair and inwardly groaned. It was Dr. Stein... in the flesh. I inched away slowly but was stopped when a hand caught onto my wrist. I turned my head slowly, paling at the sight of round glasses eyes that held a certain gleam in them I've learned to fear all those years ago.

"And this is Shinigami-sama's daughter, Cheshire~!" he said, looking at me. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't budge a bit. I gave out a growl but was stopped when the two girls smiled at me.

"Hello, Cheshire, I'm Maka, a Meister," Maka introduced herself and held out her hand. I gave it a weary glance before taking my free hand and shook it slowly before letting go. Stein still had a grip on my wrist, but he had to let go when a stray soul bullet came from nowhere. I looked up, seeing Big Brother looking away and fighting the two boys.

"I'm Tsubaki, a Weapon. It's nice to meet you Cheshire," Tsubaki said with a smile, bowing her head slightly to me. I gave a nod back to her.

"Cheshire, a Meister... Nice to meet you two," I muttered, looking at them before glancing at Dr. Stein. His eyes were staring at me as if I was one of his human experiments. That sent shivers down my spine.

"How do you two know each other?" Maka asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thought.

"Oh, well-" Dr. Stein started but was suddenly interrupted when I spoke for him.

"He helped take care of me when I was little. I didn't have the best body when I was younger so Dr. Stein took care of me when I grew sick." I glanced down at the sitting man who was looking right up at me and then back at the fight. It was true to what I said. I was sick when I was a little girl, and sometimes Father would have to call Dr. Stein to come. The man did heal me many times but he was also, the only one at that, who helped me out with my magic and taught me a few moves in order to defend myself, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. He stopped coming by around the time I turned around one hundred.

He changed the subject when he started talking to Maka. He had her look at Big Brother's wavelengths between the two weapon sisters. Maka found the souls were perfectly synced, despite this being difficult for someone who possesses two weapons. She then compared it to that of Soul and Black Star, whose souls were totally out of sync.

Dr. Stein looked at her and then back to me, grinning slightly. This wasn't good. "Now you've seen Kid-kun's soul, why not try to see Cheshire's~ soul?"

Maka stared at me for a moment and then back at Big Brother and then at me again. "Yours looks..." She looked down. "Your soul seems to have vanished, locked up with many chains to be more precise. It's different from your brother's soul, which looks...happy."

My eye twitched, glaring down at the crazy Doctor. I growled out, "You bastard," before stalking off to somewhere else, feeling more than a few pairs of eyes on my back. I rounded a corner, making my way up stairs until I came upon a balcony and sat there, on the edge with my leg dangling.

What did they know...? That bastard Doctor just had to do that! Damn him! Damn that Maka! Damn that Brother of mine!

"Damn all of them!" I shouted angrily, my hands cupped around my mouth to make my voice louder then it appeared. I heaved a sigh, looking up at the bright blue sky that was filled with few clouds and the ever weird-looking sun. I looked away, closing my eyes, as a small shift of wind cooled my skin. I opened my mouth, letting out a small tune before going slowly-

_"Out on the road there are fireflies circling, Deep in the woods, where the lost souls hide. Over the hill there are men returning, Trying to find some peace of mind. Sleep my child... Under the fog there are shadows moving. Don't be afraid, hold my hand. Into the dark there are eyelids closing. Bu-"_

BOOM!

My eyes snapped open, seeing smoke rise up to where Big Bother was battling Black Star and Soul.

"Ah... Big Brother must have done Execution Mode again..." I flipped over, landing on my feet with my arms raised above my head. Father would be coming soon; I guess I should just head back to the house.

I heaved another sigh, my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, and walked off, hearing the clinging noise from my shackle all the way back.

Ah…those lunch boxes were never eaten anyway. I wondered what Big Brother and the others did to them…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

*** The song is not mine. It called Death Whispered a Lullaby and belongs to the band Opeth.**

**A/N: I did make an OC as Cheshire's weapon by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sneaky Gold**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Thursday, June 30th, 20XX**

**7:00 A.M.**

I paced myself on the steps that led to DWMA. Three weeks that how long it's been since Big Brother battled and seemingly lost because his hair was cut and unsymmetrical and I met Maka and Tsubaki and also met _him_ again. No matter how long it's been, meeting Dr. Stine will always send a shiver down my spine but I had it admit, he was a great doctor.

I let out a sigh, finally making it to the front entrance of the school with students either talking or already walking to class. I never really wanted to come today; it'd be like any other day of the week. I would go to the NOT class (I envy Big Brother into getting in the EAT class), since I didn't even have a Weapon Partner. It seems that everyone's already partnered up, made friends, and all that. I was the one of the few loners in class. However, there are a few Weapons that have yet to partner up, three to be exact.

There was Carla Neiiata, an African American who's always smiling and brightening up the class. She had on one of the DWMA's many uniform. She wore a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, she wore a beige sweater vests. She wore a brown skirt that came just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white knee-length socks. Her hair was colored a light mint green and was tied in three pony tails came to her shoulders. Her Demon Weapon form was a knife that had the power to multiple herself, so far she was able to multiply up to 20 times.

Up next was an Asian male named Hon Tee with short black hair and sliver eyes with stylishly framed glasses. His eyes gave him a sleepy appearance and were the silent type of man. He never really said much, just when he needed to or when the teacher called on him. He wears a simple white t-shirt with a yellow fur-trimmed jacket, and black suit pants. A black studded collar encircles his neck and a black tie is also included but it is worn extremely loosely adorned with an ornate Shinigami tie clip. To complete it, he wears black open-toed sandals. His Demon Weapon form was a sling shot that shot soul participial at high speed and fast motions.

Finally there was Zenna Yule, a girl that was similar, I dare to say, to Patty in terms of craziness and energy but she cared for everyone in class. She had short, at the base of her neck, green hair with light blue and white highlights though out with light bright blue eyes. She wears an elbow-length white cloak that features a hood, with a prominent pair of animal ears stitched atop of it. She's wears a short sleeved shirt that has a tiny pair of bird wings on the left side, bottom, of her shirt. She finally wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and blue open towed ninja sandals. Her Demon Weapon form was a Gunbai, a giant fan, which has some control over wind and could actually be a good shield from what I've seen in class.

It was an hour or so later when I was in class, sitting in the back of the NOT class as Sid-sensei came in. He was actually turned into a zombie by the very man who takes care of my sick body when I was little.

"Alright class, today we're going to help train our bodies. You will be training with your partners, if you have one. Meisters who do not, you'll be paired up with a Demon Weapon who doesn't as well. Weapons who do not have a Meister at the moment can also choose to train transforming where I'll give you tips on how to better yourselves or can choose a Meister who can help you hone your abilities. I will not spoil my students. That's not the kind of man I was!" Sid-sensei explained as he gathered up all the students and made his way out the door. The students followed little by little until I was the last of the group to follow.

"Why should I even go?" I mumbled my hands stuffed in red hoodie as I trudged forward behind the group. I glanced up, seeing a few of the students glance back at me. They knew I was Shinigami-sama's daughter, Kid the Death's younger, less talented, sister, yet they kept of whispering behind my back like I wasn't there to listen. They stare but what's the point? Oh, it's probably because I'm the only Meister without any Demon Weapon partner in the NOT class.

Why did I even need a partner?

_'Because Father said so~!'_ My mind mocked back at me. Ugh... why would he care who I got as a partner? But it would stop him asking everyday if I found someone. On the down side, when I would have to do Soul Resonance with my said 'partner' they would then find out about my half soul. It's something I would rather have no one find out, possibility ever.

******Dojo Classroom, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Thursday, June 30th, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

I leaned against the wall, my passive red-golden eyes scanning the room at all the pairs of Meisters and Demon Weapons practicing transforming and training. Right now Sid-sensei was helping out with Carla Neiiata by giving her tips on how to control her knives without a Meister around. I strayed for a moment longer before moving my eyes to Hon Tee who sat on the floor, his hands on top of his knees, next to a standing, smiling, Zenna Yule as she spoke to him quietly. Her eyes seemed to dance with happiness as they looked from the sitting Hon to the training groups, but that was before her eyes made their way to stare right into mine. Her smile broadened a little but seemed to lose its light when I turned my head away.

I gave out a sigh, my eyes narrowing and growing cold when an ache entered my chest as I stared at the happy-looking eyes on the training floor. I turned my head, making my way out the door silently. Why should I be in a class when I wasn't wanted?

_'But you are wanted! You just have to look for them.'_

"Why should I look? I'd look but I've been turned away time and time before! Just look at my family! If I can't count of them then who can I count on?!"

_'...'_

I face palm my forehead, mumbling out, "I'm talking to myself again..." I shook my head, making my way to the one room I'd been going to for the past week when I ditched class- the Clinic or as it was really called the Dispensary room. I jarred open the door, poking my head in to see if anyone was there. Scanning the room, no one was inside, not even the doctor. Who didn't mind my company in the least, it was just she sometimes gave me the creeps with that smile of hers. It was as if there was an alternative motive for everything she tries to do.

I skipped to one of the beds, closing the door behind me, and closed the curtain that surrounded the white bed before lying on top of the covers and closing my eyes for a quick snooze.

* * *

******Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Thursday, June 30th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I felt someone shake me from my slumber. I groaned out, letting my eyes open slowly to a woman with a fairly average physical build, with eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest.

I rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep from them to see it was actually sweet, smiling Medusa-sensei.

"Medusa-sensei?" I mumbled out, my eyes half-lidded as I stared into hers. I sat up a little, groaning, "What is it? I was trying to sleep."

Her smile seemed too stiff, but it was still there and spoke, "I just wanted to wake you before school ended."

I sat up more, leaning against the head board and stared up at her. I frowned a little; why did Medusa-sensei seem familiar?

'Maybe because she always wakes you when you come here to ditch school to nap...'

Shut up!

I gave her a nod of thanks. "Thank you, Medusa-sensei," I muttered, starting to stand before being pushed back down. I looked up at the blond haired woman in question.

"You can stay for another hour or so. Nobody will come, so I'm here alone. Besides I could use the company," Medusa-sensei said, walking back to her desk and sat on the pulled out chair. I gave her a shrug, glancing at the pulled-back white curtain before flopping on my stomach and placed my chin on my winded-up hands and watched the woman work.

"Nay, Medusa-sensei, why do you let me stay here yet chase out the other ditches?" I asked after a few moment of silence.

"Because you're quiet and don't mess with any of my equipment like a few others do," she answered, her hand clenched around a pencil she was just writing with, breaking it with it falling to the ground with a light clangnoise. Her fist was still raised in the air, an angry tick mark on it. I sweat dropped, looking away and praying silently to whoever messed with her stuff that they have a swift and merciless death by Medusa-sensei.

"I see..." I kept on staring at her, watching the nurse clean up the mess and grab another pencil, beginning to write whatever she needed to write. I lifted myself up and sat so my legs hung over the edge of the bed's side. "Medusa-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"It hasn't stopped you before," she answered, her back still to me, still writing.

"Do you like snakes?" I asked, staring into her golden eyes as she swiveled around.

"Why would you ask that, Cheshire?" she asked me this time; she stood up and in the blink of an eye was in front of me. How she did that, I may never know. She towered over me, her eyes seemingly turning to slits.

I looked right into her snakelike eyes, tilting my head and gave her an innocent-like smile. "It's because you look like someone who'd like snakes. I like snakes too!"

Her face seems to lighten up as quickly as it darkened before. "That's great to hear!" She gave a pat on my head as if I was a little kid and walked back to her desk. "I'm sure we'll get along even more so."

BRING!

Medusa-sensei looked up at the ceiling before looking right at me with the same sweet smile she always had on her face. "It seems it's time for you to go home. Have a nice day, Cheshire-chan." Chan? "Be safe~!"

I gave her a nod, quickly walking out of there and mixing into the crowd of students and making my way out of DWMA quickly. I was freaked out from what just happened with Medusa-sensei... A small shiver went down my spine. That was totally weird from the quick change in Medusa-sensei's attitude. I decided that I needed to stay away from her for a while. Another shiver made its way down my spine as I walked down the many steps from DWMA.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30th, 20XX**

**9:21 P.M.**

I finally made it to bed, opening my door after a long day. I walked around my bed and turned on the lamp placed on the dark oak nightstand and let out a yawn. I took off my outfit and threw the clothes into the dirty bin; taking off my bandages and placing them on the nightstand itself. After that, I got on a long green tee with the words 'WON'T STOP, CAN'T STOP' printed on them. I let out another yawn and turned to my bed, almost under the covers when something sharp poked my leg.

I frowned, lifting the blanket to see a small yellow box with black arrows running all over it. I frowned.

"What the hell is this?" I ticked out, inspecting the box. I sneered at it before throwing it on the floor in the far corner of my room and turned off the light. I turned around, laying on my side and pulled the covers over me, soon falling asleep.

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**6:30 A.M.**

I let out a yawn, throwing the covers off of me and made it to my black and white battle room. Another yawn made its way to my lips as my hand covered it. Stepping in front of the mirror and cracking open my eyes, I looked down at the now turned on, running water, sink and splashed some water on my face. I reached for a towel, making my hand grope around until I felt something fluffy. I rubbed my face, taking the water off of it and out of my eyes before placing it back where it was before.

My eyes opened slowly, staring straight into the mirror before they grew wide. "What the hell?!"

I touched my neck in shock. It was a golden snake choker with black eyes, its mouth biting on the tip of its tail. I felt my hand touch its smooth skin. I tried to take it off, but it would not budge an inch, nothing at all!

For a good moment, my eyes stayed locked on the necklace, my heart beat increasing rapidly.

How the hell did this happen?!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Green**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**6:30 A.M.**

When you wake up in the morning, you expect everything to be normal. You awaken up from dream world, get ready and then head off to where ever, may it be school, work, or another place, and not have a surprise wake your eyes up that came from nowhere.

What I was talking about was the gold-colored snake choker that wrapped around my neck. I felt my hand touch its smooth skin. I tried to take it off, but it would not budge an inch, nothing at all! I even tried to use scissors, but they all either broke or got bent at an angle, so it wasn't much help. I would've tried something bigger but that would have brought unwanted questions from Big Brother and everyone else, even Father. One I would not like to answer, so I zipped my jacket all the way, blocking the view of the choker, and made my way to the school.

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**7:00 A.M.**

I left the house after cooking and making the lunch boxes for everyone and placed Big Brother's, Liz's, and Patty's on the table, and made my way once more to the school. Thank god it was Friday, the last day of classes before the weekend. I gave a stretch of my arms and made it to class. I still didn't understand as to why I even came.

_'Because if we didn't, Father would get angry and scold us.'_

I knew I would not want that, but still, nobody really wanted me here. They didn't even talk to me.

_'We don't know that. Have we even tried to talk to someone? No and even if someone did try to, we push them away!'_

I really didn't care. Even if they did try to talk to me, they'd just want to for selfish reasons. Try to get close to Big Brother, find out Father's and Big Brother's secrets, etc.

_'We never know! What do you think Father would say?!'_

Why the hell should I care what he says?

_'You don't want that to happen and be a good girl.'_

Good girl huh...

I blocked that damn voice and tried to listen to Sid-sensei. He was talking about the different souls a human could be or turn into, but I couldn't concentrate on the lesson any further because of the stinging from the choker around my neck. My hand moved, trying to tug at it to relieve the stinging even a little bit but alas, no avail. It wouldn't move at all and yet kept stinging me. That was weird, really weird.

_'Why not ask Father?'_

Why don't you shut the hell up already?

I heaved out a sigh, resting my cheek on my open palm, and just stared passively at Sid-sensei talk, but I didn't even pay attention to it. I gave up on tugging at the golden choker and just waited for the bell to ring for me to move onto the next class. And my wish was granted.

* * *

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**1:00 P.M.**

_BRING!_

I stood quickly, gathering my stuff, and made my way to the door but couldn't when my name was called by Sid-sensei, "Cheshire, please stay after class."

Damn.

I backtracked into the classroom, watching others pass me with weird looks or just plain ignoring me. When everyone was out of the class, I walked to in front of Sid-sensei.

"You called me, sir?" I asked, staring up at him. I already knew what he was going to talk about.

"Yesterday you cut class again," he answered, staring at some papers. "You should know what happens. I've warned you three times now and now this is the fourth time. I'm sorry but if you do it again, you are going to be suspended. For now, your punishment will be cleaning up the library with Black Star after school."

Black Star... Oh god no!

I kept my face blank from the inside turmoil of working with that loud boy. He was cool and all, a good fighter and had an awesome Demon Weapon partner, but he was loud, way too loud for me. The last time he shouted near me, my eardrum rung until the next day. I gave the teacher a nod that I understood him. He sent me off with a wave of his hand.

I walked out the classroom, heading to lunch, or, well, more like somewhere outside that's secluded and quiet. I found the perfect place on the second week of school. Perfect for me, just for me. I let out a sigh, sitting on athick branch in the shady tree up from the ground. I laid my back against the trunk, both legs sitting straight across the thick trunk that thinned out with multiple thinner branches associated with fresh green leaves.

I opened up my lunch box, a bento actually, that I made in the morning. It was filled up with inarizushi wrapped in seaweed, some slices of apples, tamagoyaki, two tuna sushi rolls, salmon and yellow tail sashimi, and finally some seasoned rice on the side. I clapped my hands together and mumbled an "Itadakimasu" before I picked up my chop sticks and began to eat.

Moments later, after I was about to finish eating, I heard a rustle in the tree. I looked around, chewing up some salmon sashimi, and frowned as I couldn't find the source of the rustle. I looked to the left, then up, then down, then right. No one was there. I let out a sigh; this was tiresome and annoying and almost time to get out of here if I say so myself. I opened my eyes- -I didn't even know when I closed them- -and stared up at the bright blue sky.

It looked so free up there, the open air, to be able to do anything. It was in a state where we would feel totally uninhibited. To live unbound, with no concerns and no fears, yet many became restless. Perhaps rules weremade to be broken, but there would always be consciences. If one did not use this gift wisely and to be so uncontrolled that others were harmed in the process, it would lead to that freedom being taken away...

I moved my gaze downward to the shackle wrapped around my wrist. The movement from my wrist made a clinging noise of the chain. Then my eyes glanced to the side, seeing an arm with a green sweat band wrapped around the wrist reach down to my bento, grabbing the final tuna sushi roll then slowly move up back into the leaves above me. My eyes moved when the hand did. Looking upward, I shifted my bento closed, the food all gone, and set it to the side before crouching into a jumping position. But instead I stood up silently, pushing my head through the thick brush of green foliage, and stared at a girl's back with green hair with light blue and white highlights throughout. Zenna... was eating my food.

I gave her a long passive stare as her shoulders tensed suddenly and turned around slowly. Her bright blue eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared right back at me.

"Ummm...hi?" Zenna called out awkwardly. In her hand was one full tuna sushi roll with another half eaten. I stared at her for another moment before lowering my head back down and nabbing my empty lunch box. I thencrouched down before jumping to the ground. I flipped in midair, landing on my feet with my hand held up in the air in a Y position in the sunlight.

"Ten points," a male said behind me. I turned my head to see Hon Tee standing under the shady tree with Zenna flipped upside down, hanging from the branch I ate my lunch on with her hair swaying ever so slightly from thesudden movement Zenna did. She grinned at Hon, handing him the uneaten tuna sushi roll.

"Try it," she said, "It's so good~!" Hon took the food from her hand. He ate it, seemingly savoring the taste, before giving a stern look to Zenna.

"You took it again, didn't you?" Hon asked with his hands on his hips. He looked like a mother scorning her or in this case, his child. Zenna bonged herself on the head, a stupid look appearing on her face before she flipped over and landed on her feet in a crouching position before standing, grinning all the same. "You took some of Cheshire's lunch, didn't you?"

Zenna scratched the back of her head and answered the mother hen type man, "Yeah...it just looked so delicious I couldn't help myself."

"Delicious is right, but it's not right to take without asking!" Hon crossed his arms over his white t-shirt that was a yellow fur-trimmed jacket before pointing right at me. I gave him a stare before turning and just walking away. What was done was done and in the past. Nothing could be done about it now. I kept on walking, hearing them call after me. There was a library for me to clean in a few hours, and I didn't want anyone else (Black Star wasn't really an exception) to bother me until then.

"Hey, wait for us!" Zenna called after me. I could hear two pairs of footsteps follow after me. I let out a silent sigh. I guess my wish wasn't going to be answered after all.

* * *

******Libary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**3:30 P.M.**

_BRING!_

It seemed that Black Star and Sid-sensei were already in DWMA's library. I walked inside when Black Star yelled out, "What!? No way! That's trouble-some~!"

"Um..." I muttered out, standing next to Sid-sensei when he jumped in the air.

"When did you come?!"

"I just got here sensei," I answered. I looked up at the zombie man.

"I see... Well," he started to walk out, "I'll come check up on you two later. You better do your job!" He left the library.

I stared at Black Star as he stared back at me.

"So, you're Kid's sister? So what are you, a Shinigami too?" he asked, grinning excitedly. I gave him a slight nod, backing away when he got closer. I turned my back to him.

"I'll work over here while you go over there," I voiced, pointing to a stack of books to the left. I turned to the right of the area where a tall stack of books towered over me and made my way over to it, leaving Black Star to do whatever.

******Libary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**4:30 P.M.**

"Phew," I let out as I moved the books to their rightful places. I looked around; Black Star was nowhere to be seen. He must have ditched to do something better than this. I wish I could do that as well, but I did not want to have another punishment. I just had to finish this, and then I was home free, unless Father called me suddenly. I stopped, setting some more books in their rightful places before sitting down on a small pile of them. My hand traced over the snakelike choker. I was still wondering why it was on me. Who got it? Who would do this in the first place?

There were so many questions yet so little time. I looked all around me, seeing all the books that needed to be cleaned and placed back on the right shelves.

"What're you doing?" a voice said. I paled.

I looked up to see Dr. Stein, staring down at me before letting out a puff of smoke.

"I'm in punishment with Black Star," I muttered, taking a random book from besides me that was titled _Alice in Wonderland_. I gave the title a glare before setting it down behind me. "What are you doing here, Professor?"

"Looking for a book to read," he answered idly before commenting, "Nice jewelry."

I traced over the choker once more before letting my hand rest by my side. I looked over at the Professor as he crouched on his knees. I gave him a questioning look until he took the arm with my wrist shackle on it. He examined it for a moment, turning it over and moving it from side to side.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Have you been having any weird sensations lately?" he asked, his glasses seemingly getting a shine on their edge that when _shing_.

I thought back but I couldn't think back to anything of the sorts. I shook my head.

"I see," he muttered; pushing up his glasses. "Have you been able to use any Shinigami magic other then the shield?" I shook my head. It seemed that with my witch half, even with my other Shinigami said, I was only able to do so little in the Shinigami magic department. It seemed that I could only make the shield but even so, it was weak, standing up to some magical and physical attacks from lower grade enemies. This was why Father wanted me to get a Demon Weapon partner. Dr. Stein set my arm back down where it was before and stood up. "Any other problems with your body?"

I shook my head.

"Could you hand me the book you just placed behind you?" He pushed up his glasses once more.

I looked at him before reaching behind me and taking _Alice in Wonderland_ from the stack of books and handing it up to the Professor. "Here." The crazy, in my view point, man took the book.

"Come by anytime, Cheshire, I'd love to dissect you so very much~," he said and walked away from my location.

I watched him leave, the _Alice in Wonderland_ in his hand until he vanished from my sight. I let out a sigh I was holding the moment the man came in. I stood up moments later.

Suddenly, I was light-headed and quick to fall on my feet, books falling around me. I barely registered the fact that it felt as if all of the blood was rushing from my head all the way down to my feet in a sudden rush. Little black dots swarmed my vision, the corners of my sight slowly fading into black. Everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All I could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur.

Until then I fell into darkness, faintly hearing my name being called.

But by who?

I wondered Big Brother would worry about me...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Yellow Whispers**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_I stood in front of the mirror that was placed in my bathroom. It was a full length mirror Father had gotten me not long ago or maybe it was... I don't know. It seemed time here didn't matter to me. I tried to keep track but after awhile it ran amok to me, getting wildly out of hand until I couldn't see it anymore. I stared at my naked body, feeling all over it, but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Then why did Father say I was sick? Why did he call the Professor over?_

_I wanted to ask but, no, I'm a good girl and good girls listen to their Father's word. Questions weren't necessary with this type of thing. Questions were nice when it came to learning, but for anything else, it wasn't necessary. So I locked them away within me and would stand by for his word._

_My eyes moved from my body to look at themselves in the mirror. I tried to fill them with some emotion, but they would just stare back like a mirror. But what do you see when you look in the mirror? This world was so full of people who wore masks, hiding their true selves from the rest of the humanity. Can one truthfully look in the mirror and tell one's self that the person one is looking at is really them?_

_We hid ours, afraid of our reflections. I hid... I'd hidden so much... It didn't matter whether we were tall or short, fat or skinny, ugly or beautiful, kind or cruel - we were people who inherently seemed to loathe themselves. We were people who put on costumes, pretending to be something we were not. What hid inside the heart of hearts? Was it a gentle soul, a monstrous beast, or all those petty wolves in sheep's clothing?_

_My reflection…_

_It was different from others, even if I'd never met them, that I knew. I was different from Big Brother. He was so amazing with all the talented stuff he could do. I'd seen him do it, seen Father teach him many things. I'dwanted to do it, but Father said, "Maybe some other time, Cheshire, you're still too young." The inside of me grew bitter and jealous of Big Brother, and so I wished he wasn't related to me in any fashion._

_On the outside, I smiled the same smile I wore when Father ever told me to do something and gave him a nod. "Yes Father," I would answer, and either I or Father and Big Brother would walk off together. Either way, I would never learn anything from that man if it was worth something. Once I was alone, I would just turn and walk back to my room._

_It was sometime later when I met the Professor. When Father said I was sick with something, I wanted to ask what, but all I did was nod. I had to take some odd-colored tab under the Professor's supervision. We did this every few days with an interval of three days, sometimes two. Sometimes the Professor would talk about random things about the outside world just a few steps from this house. I would listen happily. This was something I could get use to yet it seemed to stop so suddenly. I didn't understand the reason behind it, but Professor wouldn't answer my question, so ever so slowly I stopped asking him anything. So now it was only moments when I saw Professor, getting my so-called 'checkup' and took my medicine without question._

_After that I would leave; that was it. Deep down there was a little spark of hope, yet it never grew as Professor never came to do so. He was like the others now, just a blank someone I now knew in the past and onward into the future. But I guess... some things changed. Might it be for the better or worse?_

******Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

******Friday**, July 1th, 20XX

**8:50 P.M.**

My eyes opened slowly to a white ceiling. I let out my breath, feeling the other parts of my body wake up as well. It was a slow process, but I eventually was able to move. Sitting up, I looked around to see where I was. Everything was the familiar white of the infirmary, yet no one was here. My hand reached my head as a stinging pain strung its way inside my mind.

"Ugh..." I groaned out, feeling my head ache even more. I felt some bandages wrapped around my head. It must have been Medusa-sensei who did it. But where was she? Not that I'm glad she'd be here. She'd become increasingly creepy over the weeks. Well, no matter. I still had to wonder who that was who called my name. I could rule out the possibility of many. Big Brother and his partners were over with his friends at Maka's house. That must have been the reason I didn't see Black Star cleaning up in the library anymore.

I tried to stand, only to fall back in the bed. I saw my vision swim with dark spots for a moment before clearing up slowly. I let out another small groan. I was still wondering who called out to me. It couldn't be anyone I knew as there wasn't many. It wasn't Father as he was usually in the Death Room and seemingly couldn't come out during certain times of the day. It couldn't have been anyone from class, maybe either or both Hon Tee and Zenna Yule, but that theory was quick out the door. They wouldn't help me. Even if they were seemingly trying to get close, there was a skimpy reason behind all that. I just knew it.

My eyes stared at the white ceiling. Suddenly a stinging pain came from my neck. My stomach lurched and ached, as if someone had stabbed me right in the middle; my head felt as if someone had dropped a huge boulder on it. I rolled over in agony, and the whole world spun around me. I couldn't tell where I was anymore... My eyes closed tight, and I hoped to die right there, just to get it over with.

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth gaped open as I was overwhelmed with thoughts. I couldn't process what they were. They were going so fast. I felt my body arch from the bed and let out a silent scream. I couldn't find my voice. It must had been from the gold snake choker. I tried to scratch at it but nothing could get it off. The stinging pain turned to a burn. My body felt so hot; I groaned out again. My head started banging, and my ears had a high-pitched screeching sound in them. I couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a small whimper, I curled up in a ball, trying to make it through the pain.

I dug my nails into the white-colored bed and tried to distract myself from the agony that had consumed my body. Suddenly, thoughts seemed to whirl around my head uncontrollably, making me dizzy, and before I knew it, it was complete darkness.

* * *

******Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Monday, July 4th, 20XX**

**10:20 A.M.**

My eyes were closed yet I could feel the presences around me. There was more than one but less than ten, less than five at most.

_"How long as she been like this, sensei?"_

Huh? Who was there? Who was talking? Was I still in the infirmary? Was I someplace else?

_"She's been like this for more than a few hours, since this afternoon."_

I'd really been like that? But I remembered waking up for who knows how long ago and then pain... Burning... Ugh... I was so glad that was over.

_"I see... Look at her neck, her head; all over her body. There were bandages. She took quite a fall. Do you know the reason?"_

I heard the shake of a head.

_"Unfortunately when she was brought in, the person didn't say a thing to me. All he did was just lay her on the bed and walk off."_

So it was a male who 'saved' me (I guess I could call it that). But still, why couldn't I wake up? Why was I hearing them though? Who the hell was walking? From all the talking, it seemed like Medusa-sensei was back, but there were two other voices there, yet I feel another presence. How could I not wake up?

_"When do you think she'll wake up, Medusa-sensei?"_

_"She'll wake up soon enough," she answered, "Just let her rest for now. She'll most likely be still asleep until tomorrow morning."_

Eh? But I was awake right now! Tell them already, Medusa-sensei! Tell them! I knew you knew it, I just did!

_"All right, if you say so, sensei. I'll come by tomorrow then. Come on, Hon, we need to let Cheshire rest."_

_"Okay... Good-bye, sensei."_

_"Take care you two," Medusa-sensei said to both Hon Tee and Zenna._

Then the sound of the door closing could be heard, and I could only feel Medusa-sensei in the room, the other three presence were gone. I heard the clink of the heels from the woman's shoes, and the blanket laid on meshifted off, and I felt the cold air on my skin. It would had felt good if I wasn't in this type of situation.

What was she doing?

I felt arms travel down the arm where my cuff was on. Then a whisper, _"If you could only be free like all the others."_

Before I could even think of the words whispered to me, I felt something prick my neck and darkness once more consumed me.

* * *

******Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**9:05 A.M.**

My eyes cracked open to the bright white of the ceiling of the infirmary. I sat up and let out a small moan. What the hell hit me? I let out a frown. Why couldn't I remember anything these past few days?

"Oh, I see your eyes are open, Cheshire."

I turned my head to see a smiling Medusa-sensei, and for some reason I felt a weird vibe from her, and it wasn't a good one.

"Sensei...why am I in the infirmary?"

* * *

**This chapter is shorter but yeah... I'll post another one in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Foolish Green**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

******Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**9:05 A.M.**

My eyes cracked open to the bright white of the ceiling of the infirmary. I sat up and let out a small moan. What the hell had hit me? I let out a frown. Why couldn't I remember anything these past few days?

"Oh, I see you eyes are open, Cheshire."

I turned my head to see a smiling Medusa-sensei and for some reason I felt a weird vibe from her and it wasn't a good one.

"Sensei... Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Well..." She began...

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

I walked out of the school, finally leaving that now creepy place they called the infirmary. I thought I would actually like it there, but it seemed I was starting to hate it as much as that house. I stared out at the top of the stairs and was rewarded with the sight of Death City. I felt the wind blow softly through my hair as I began to make my way home by myself. When I finally got in, I mumbled an "I'm back..." and like always didn't get a reply. Walking though the house, I got into the dining room and saw Patty asleep with her head on the table, a book closed in front of her, while Liz was plucking her eyebrows. It must've been that time of the month... I thought.

I turned my head to the right and saw Big Brother's drawing... Liz's face in a weird way. I closed the door silently and made my way out of there and the house. I didn't want to know what was happening next. I absentlyscratched at the choker about my neck, feeling the cool touch at my fingertips. I let out a shudder. It still felt weird to have it around me but I had become used to it. However, that didn't explain why or how I got it or how it got on me without my feeling it do so!

* * *

**Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I kept on walking, going into town, and strolled around. It was the same as it was a year ago, ten years ago, even one hundred years ago. The only changes I could make out were the different styles and people bustlingaround and about on their day without a care in the world. I recognized a few people from Demon Weapon Meister Academy and prosperously some from my class. However if it wasn't for two people following (more like stalking) me, I would have had a better day. But I guessed that was too much to ask...

I kept on walking, acting like I didn't know those two buggers were stalking me. I could distantly hear some whispers come from the two but couldn't decipher any of it at all. Finally having enough of it all, I turned down analleyway and vanished (jumping on the roof just in time when the two supposed 'master' stalkers, as they put it, came around the corner) from that spot. I watched from the roof on the right, looking down, as Hon Tee and Zenna Yule looked around for me.

"Where do you think she went?" Yule spoke, almost pouting as her head turned in the alleyway.

"I don't know… You know how Cheshire is. She likes to pop in and pop out at random times," Hon answered with his hands on his hips. He was right about that.

"I already know that, Hon!"

"You could be considered a stalker because of this, Zenna," he muttered with a sigh, shaking his head.

Yule frowned before grinning. "I don't care~! I just want to get to know her better~!"

I stood there, frozen at her words. She... wanted to get to know... me better? I frowned before turning away, my hair flicking as I did.

"What a fool... both of them," I uttered in the wind and jumped onto another rooftop and then onto another until I made it in another alleyway. I pulled my red hood up over my face until it covered the upper part of it. I paced down another deserted alleyway and made a left, rounding a corner. It was dark, in spite of the warm sun shining brightly above in the white, cloud-filled sky of the town. I made my way slowly and glanced around every few seconds. I wanted to make sure no one was following me, especially those two mice (though it was unlikely that that'd happen again). Finally, the alley ended and a cheerful street came to greet me.

At the same time, people were dressed in all kinds of colorful clothing walked on the roads, street vendors were calling out to those who would listen, trying to sell nick-nacks and weird-looking items, children were dancing around playfully while smiling innocently, a slight breeze caused curtains to billow from open windows, and there was a small hum of chatter of different volumes filling the air nonstop. It seemed I was in the simpler area of Death City, an area I liked to come and look around from time to time.

**Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**1:21 P.M.**

I walked without hesitation in the mix of humans and fell into the wave of talking people, getting swept along with the tide and blending in as best as I could. At last I pulled out and stopped in front of a dark store that had a crooked and old-looking sign hanging off the top. If one looked hard, one could make out the fading text reading: _Lun's Library_.

It was an old place, one of the few first buildings that was built in Death City, that remained the same, and was still here. I found this place a while back, when I first got out of the house and had been coming back here every few weeks at best. I really didn't want others to find out I went here because something was bound to go wrong. I could feel it. But I did see the occasional one stumble in whenever I was here. Without a second thought, I walked through the door and went inside, setting off a chain of jingles from the rusty bell set above the door that was overhead. As the door closed behind me, my head turned around to see the high ceiling and large space onto what it looked like on the outside.

I made my way to the right side of the larger-than-life room holding a variety of books of all subjects, and with expert direction I was finally in front of a light color brown desk that held stacks upon stacks of books. However, there was no Lun at the moment. I wondered where he had gone... I gave a shrug and walked away from the desk into the aisle of books. If Lun wanted to be found, then I would find him like always. Walking down the third aisle of books, I made my way to the back of the long way, my finger riding on the different colored, sized, and width spines of the many, many books lined up together of all subjects.

I didn't stop until I was in front of a particular book. It was dark blue; the spine was blank as was the cover except for a fancy silver design of leaves on the edge. I glanced to my chain as it seemed to jingle even when it wasn't moving to make a single peep. I felt my heart beat faster and jump out when air tickled the back of my neck. I was quick, tucking the book into my right hand, and turned to the left while bringing up my leg, but I felt my body get thrown to the ground. A knife was at my throat with glaring dark blue-green eyes with a weight appearing on my stomach and waist.

I blinked, and so did the glaring eyes before they softened slightly. The knife retracted into an overly long sleeve that connected to another overly long sleeve, hiding both hands. It was Lun, a thin and overly tall man with short midnight blue hair. "Oh, it's just you, Cheshire." He got off of me, and I saw he was wearing his usual tangzhuang, a type of Chinese clothing that his ancestors liked to wear.

I sat up, the blank book lying next to me, and gave the man a deadpan expression; my lips pursed together. "Why must you do that whenever I come here, Lun?"

"It's fun and keeps you on your toes," he answered, sticking out his hand. I took it, taking the book off the floor, and was helped up by the Chinese man. "Well, except this time... and all the other times before," he added, "But you're getting better... I think."

I gave him a blank look and once more, noting the detail. He had a gray belt with a small brown pouch strapped to his left side hip. "Whatever," I muttered, walking around him as he followed me. I made my way to where Lun's desk was; when we got there he made his way to his seat and placed his elbows on the top. His fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them. A devious smile was upon his lips when his eyes were, once more, closed as they always were.

"So tell me, Miss Cheshire, what can I do for you?"

"This," I answered, placing the book I found earlier in front of Lun, "and this." I pointed to the choker around my neck.

Lun's eyes seemed to look their bright gleam when they opened. "So tell me, Cheshire, why you have an object around your neck." I explained to him what happened and how it came about. I spoke on how I couldn't remember; some parts of my memory were blank.

* * *

******Gallows Mansion, **Death City, Nevada, United States

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**2:21 P.M.**

I was sent out of Lun's Library an hour later after explaining everything with the blank book in my arms and made my way back home. Lun's words were to not open the book until I was alone and that was what I was going to do. I knew Lun's words were to be taken seriously otherwise things could happen with certain book that came from his possession. Lun said to me to come back in a few days after I explained to him about the choker; I answered him with a nod and went on my way.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my house. I went inside, closing the door behind me and made it straight to my room, not bothering to check with Big Brother. I didn't need him to know if I was home or not, not that it mattered to him, I just wanted to check out my new book of my ever-growing collection. Finally getting to my own room, closing the door behind me, and then turning on the light while closing the curtains to my three windows, I finally found myself on my bed with the dark blue book in front of me.

I sat cross-legged in front of it and stared at its unmoving form before reaching over and picking up the blank book. I opened to the cover, only to turn to a blank cream-colored page just like the cover (it just didn't have the design on it). I flipped even more pages before slamming the damn book close and setting it on the small table next to me. I let out a sigh, falling back to the pillows and let my hair spread around among the fluffy material. I knew it was going to be a joke... I just knew it...

"Let the book guide you, Cheshire, not you guide the book," Lun said to me, echoing in my mind. I gave out a snarl before another sigh. His wording never made sense as the man was crazy in his own unique way.

I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep even if I didn't want to.

Meh... I would find out more tomorrow.

A new voice entered my mind before falling into the unconscious world.

_"I don't care~! I just want to get to know her better~!"_

_Foolish girl..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**What type of Magic do you think Cheshire should use? How do you think it should be introduced to her?**

**What do you think the choker is? Who gave it to her? What will happen?**

**Find out in the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Red Mission Part 1**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

When there was reason there was choice, everyone needed one. Without, we lacked the thing we needed to inspire life, and without that, we simply were just there in a void. There was a thing called motivation, the driving force that caused the flux from desire to will in life, allowing us to open an infinite number of doors that would otherwise be closed, welcoming us into different worlds that were just waiting to be explored. There were some that might call this insanity, which might have been true, but what was insanity? Really? If one was ever going to be able to truly say that they had lived, then they must find the drive to cultivate their heart's desire, be it trivial or fundamental, selfish or philanthropic. It was those who were unafraid to take the first step forward that had shaped the world today as we knew it.

Our goal was to be undaunted by the mysteries of life. If we could do that, then perhaps together, we could share our inspirations and unite our shattered race and thus, recreate our broken world in order to revive the wonders that gave us hope. The world was restless, gradually moving towards the pivotal point of change that was to come. It whispered in tongues unheard by mortal men, whispered warnings for all the children of the earth, fire, water, and air.

******D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States

**Thursday, July 8th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I stalked the hallways, giving out a growl, as other students passed me on their merry way. It wasn't them who were giving me a problem. Oh, no they were just fine. Maybe a glance here and there I received from them, but who wouldn't look at an angry person stalking down a student-infested hallway with the flames of hell burning in their eyes? I know I would...

Anyway, I'd made my way where Father was, the Death Room as people call it, as he said there was something he wanted to talk to me about. It was most likely about not choosing one of the chosen Demon Weapons of Father's choosing. Why didn't he get it? Even if I did choose a partner, they wouldn't accept the other half of my soul...

_'We never know...'_

But I did know; Witches had been the enemies for a long, long time. Witches were powerful beings, but they were also the natural enemies of DWMA, as almost all of them had a destructive nature. What would happen if anyone else other than Father and Big Brother were to find out about my half soul?

_'They'd...'_

I would get hurt time and time over, most likely hunted too and maybe even...

_'Killed...'_ "Killed..." I muttered in unison and looked up, my stalking coming to halt as I stood in front of the room that Father was held in requiring my attendance. The door opened automatically, and I went down the path of tunnel of torii gates until I reached the main part. I blinked when I saw two people there I really didn't want to see at the moment. Still, I was somewhat surprised to see them. The same stalkers who stalked me not just a few days ago. I turned my head away when I caught Zenna smiling at me and the stare of Hon Tee. I walked right up to the mirror that reflected Father's image.

"Hello, Father," I greeted, nodding my head to him with blank eyes.

"Cheshire, so good to see you~!" Father greeted back to in a seemingly, only to him and other students, funny and hyper way. "Now you three are probably wondering why I called you down here, right~?" We all nodded. "I need you three to do a certain mission~."

"But Shinigami-sama, we're in the NOT class and are still in training, how can we be qualified to take a mission?" Hon Tee asked, pushing up his stylishly framed glasses while giving a calculated look at Father.

"I know you're in the NOT class but you three do have what it takes to be in the EAT class if you work hard enough (and find a Meister already). I want to give the NOT class some field experience on how differentmissions would play out. Also since you two have no Meisters at the moment while Cheshire here has no Demon Weapon partner either, you two will team up with her to see how you work out together. Maybe even a new team will form~!"

Yup... Father was scheming again with my needing a 'partner' involvement.

"But what if we can't work together at all, Shinigami-sama? I mean, we barely know each other and the connection between Meister and Demon Weapon is bound by trust, something we do not have for each other. This mission you are giving will be set up to failure," Hon Tee spoke. He got a few notches of respect from me with saying that in front of my Father of all people but only a few have. A FEW! But that still didn't mean I had to show it.

"Meh," I muttered, speaking up when I gained the glasses-wearing boy's attention, "I could take care of this 'mission' without yours or Yule's help." My hands were placed up behind my head as I had a bored look on my face to show my disinterest of the current situation. Ohh, maybe if I was lucky, the boy would get angry and storm off, with Zenna right behind him (hopefully the stalker would do that), so I could do the mission alone and maybe figure out what that blank book really meant when I got back. I was getting more curious and angered at the same time at a simple book I got back at Lun's library.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Zenna tried to speak but she was seemingly ignored by us as Hon Tee glared at me and I stared blankly at him. We looked back at Father's image when he cleared his throat.

"Now, you three will be going together and will work together when doing this mission. Understood?" Father sternly asked, his childish mask appearing scarier than it was supposed to be.

"Yes, Father/Shinigami-sama," our voices spoke in unison. Hon Tee glared at me when it happened before turning and stalking out of the Death Room. Zenna smiled at me.

"I hope we can work together, Cheshire," she said with a bright smile before running after her fellow Death Weapon to catch up to him. I turned back to face Father.

"Why must you do this to me?" I asked after an impending silence filled the area.

"You need friends," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Come back here after you've completed your mission. I'd like to talk to you about a few things, Cheshire." Then he sent me on my way. A few moments later, I was outside the Death Room staring at Zenna, her hands clasped together in front of her with the same smile on her face, and Hon Tee, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a piece of paper crumbled in his left hand. Most likely the mission info he got.

I turned away from them, walking to the left, and made my way out of DWMA. I could hear the two Demon Weapons follow in step behind me but stop once I stepped outside, just above the stairs that gave view of the city. I turned around, looking right at Hon Tee.

"What's the mission about?" I asked. I really didn't know what I was going after, but it seemed they did. Hon Tee didn't say anything, only gave me the piece of paper from his hand. I took it and looked it over. It seemed that we had to go after a man called Rasputin or Evil Monk located in a church near a village located in Russia. **(A/N: It seems I don't know where he is actually located so I choose Russia as I really like that place. I know he was actually given to Maka in the Anime/Manga but I couldn't think of any small villains so I choose him. I am just making it so Maka had someone else... I hope your fine with that!)**

"We're going someplace cold so I suggest you dress warm, you two," I said, finally looking up at the two fellow students.

"Hai~!" Zenna shouted in joy, pumping her fist in the air similar to what Patty always did. "Chessy!" My eye twitched from the habit, and it seemed Hon Tee noticed, from the shine his glasses gave off.

"Fine," Hon Tee answered, pushing up his frames before saying another word, "Chessy..." Oh god... Not him too! This was going to be a long mission. I could just hear it, an evil crackle from behind from the source of my predicament.

* * *

******Unknown Vilage, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:13 A.M.**

Russia... It was a cold and barren place when it wanted to be. Or it could be a lively, yet cold, place on the other side of the many snowy mountains laid out in the land of the cold winter.

"How are you not even cold?!" Hon Tee shivered, his arms getting rubbed by his hands to keep himself warm even though he was wearing a very thick, bright blue coat in color. Zenna was wearing the same exact one, other than it was yellow, sprouting the same animal ears that her elbow-length white cloak had. All I was wearing was a long sleeve version of my sleeveless jacket while my shorts were transformed into long pants. We all had small bags with the basic survival material inside it. You know, the usual- material to make fire, a fold-up tent, a knife, etc. The norm...

"I'm used to it," I answered, seeing my breath coming out of my mouth in a faded white fog. "Now come on, our target is close and I don't want him to get away!" I jumped down from the cliff we were standing on, feeling the cold air rushing right at my body, and flipped in the air before landing on the ground. I looked up when I heard a scream and side-stepped three times. Where I just stood was Hon Tee in a face full of snow. I snickered at his predicament before looking up when I heard the sound of wind coming, seeing Zenna's body transform into a Gundai as she fell.

I was quick, my body moving against my wishes as I caught a falling bag in my left arm and a blank handle of the transformed Demon Weapon and landed, swinging the Gunbai around before the round edge was touching the ground. I gave a good long stare at the weapon, noting its details. Zenna took the appearance of a wide white fan with a blue wing-like design on the fan, symmetrical on both sides, and had a black frame with a long black handle with bandages wrapped around the base. At the end of handle showed a small hole on it with a small, thin chain with light blue, green, and white feathers attached to it.

I released my grip on the handle as Zenna transformed back, smiling at me full force. "Thanks for catching me~, Chessy!" I blinked and, before I knew it, I was in the warm grip of Zenna Yule, who was hugging me. My eye twitched at my now supposed nickname and pushed myself out of her warm hugging. I felt a pang of sudden loneliness but squashed it down as fast as it came. I glared down at the girl.

"Do not hug me again or else," I threatened but it seemed to not faze her one bit by the same smile on her face. I looked away and stalked off to where the village was, nearing it until I was a few trees away from it. I could feel Zenna and Hon Tee behind me. I looked back at them, and they gave a nod they were ready when I was. I turned back to face the village. It was normal looking at first glance but if you really looked at it, you could get the strange feeling of something bad going on inside. A huge church was located in the middle of the location, and so was our target. I raised my hand; a second later, I brought it down and we dashed into the place.

It was show time, people!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Author's Note: Now I've gotten some idea's from a few people by Review and PM on the magic Cheshire should use and how to find out about it... Those are-**

**1. Lightning Magic; wants to be discovered on her own  
2. Water Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
3. Poison Magic; wants Cobra from Fairy Tail to teach her...  
4. Illusion Magic; wants to be discovered on her own and/or from a book from Lun's Library  
5. Summoning Magic; wants to be taught by Lun himself? (I don't know how that's going to work)  
6. Wind Magic; wants to be taught by someone with the help of Zenna after being found out  
7. Teleportation Magic; went finds out she has by making it uncontrollably and will gradually work it out  
8. Sleeping Magic (able to put enemy to sleep by song); wants to be discovered on her own  
9. Sound Magic; wants to have someone from another Anime to teach her...  
10. Copy Magic (copies attacks but are less powerful then original); wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
11. Ice Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
12. Possession Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
13. Telekinesis Magic: wants to be discovered on her own  
14. Storm Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret**

**And that's it... More then actually I thought there would be... Choose one of these here to be Cheshire's Magic. If you don't like any then I'll take them off, if you have more idea's then put them there**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Red Mission Part 2**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Unknown Vilage, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:20 A.M.**

We dashed down the streets, noting how quiet the village wasn't supposed to be, and made our way to the church located in the middle of the village. I stopped, holding out my arms to stop both Demon Weapons. I glanced at them on both sides, my arms falling beside me. I stared right at the white-colored doors that held the Cross on both sides. The door seemed to be made from stone with gold-colored door handles.

"Ready?" I questioned both of them, getting a nod from my left and another from my right. "Then..." I began, grinning ever so slightly as I heard Zenna finish with a question.

"Boom?"

"Boom..." I answered, and without further ado, the doors were slammed open with a kick of three feet and the voice of Hon Tee resounded through the inside of the church. The door began to rattle, and the center began to bulge slightly with each blow. The knob looked as if it would pop out, and dust puffed out from the frame, which started to separate from the wall.

"Rasputin, come out with your hands up!" There was a deep rumbling laugh from somewhere, the body of it evidently nowhere to be seen.

I face-palmed myself and grumbled out, "We were going to sneak up on him... Why did you do that?" After a few moments, a man taking the form of a giant figure came out, easily twice as tall as the average human being, and had an even wider girth, with his shoulder area wider than the rest of his body. His arms were long whilst his legs were stubby, and he had large hands. He was dressed in a black monk's habit and, beneath it, heseemed to wear diamond-patterned stockings. He wore a black ecclesiastical hat. He had a white beard that ended in the shape of a cross and a string of beads around his neck. His eyes were round and black with white pupils, and he had sharp teeth.

"Chessy," Zenna mumbled like a child and tugged the sleeve of my long-sleeved jacket and stared up at me with ever-so-'innocent' eyes while she used her other hand to point at the man, Rasputin, who seem to gawk at her when she said, "Who's the creepy man who seems to like molesting little boys and girls and looks like a pedophile snake from the manga Naruto?"

"Um..." I wasn't really sure how to answer that as I glanced at Hon Tee. "Does she always do this?"

Hon Tee sighed, his hands on his hips. "She has her moments. Now, Zenna, what have I said about talking about people like that?" He looked as if he was a mother talking to her... his... daughter... or was it son?... I don't know! This world was already dipping into madness so it wasn't really a difference if she was going to do this. I think...

I tugged out of Zenna's grip and ran forward, jumping into the air and rounding my leg in a twisting motion to kick the trying-to-get-away Rasputin's head that fell to the ground making a giant thud noise. I landed on the ground, glaring coldly down at the man.

"Phantom Priest Rasputin, you're going nowhere," I said, hearing the two Demon Weapon's finally shut the hell up. But he got up, the height of the man towering over me more than just a few inches.

"Going nowhere? Ha!" He barked out; his laugh was hard and loud enough for me to cover my ears. Sensitive ears here, people! "It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!" He barked out again at random. I gave him a blank look. Was I suppose to be scared about that? I was snapped out of my thoughts as a large fist came down at me. I was able to jump back in time when the hand slammed into the wood ground, causing cracks to appear. I skidded back to Hon Tee's and Zenna's side. I knew I wasn't going to be able to beat him alone.

There was Hon Tee and his form of a slingshot that shot soul particles at high speed while Zenna's form was a Gunbai, a giant fan, which had some control over wind and could actually be a good shield. If I could get Hon Tee to be a distraction, shooting the soul particles to grab Phantom Priest Rasputin's attention, I could use Zenna to swing the wind she'd be able to use to sweep the Evil Human off his feet. When his guard was down, I'd be able to slice him and he'd be gone.

I faced Zenna and Hon Tee and explained the plan I came up with. I heard their answers. Hon Tee was first. "It's risky, but it might work. If it doesn't and I die, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life."

"I'll do it," Zenna said, nodding in agreement with Hon Tee. I blinked from the suddenness of the situation. This was the first time this had happened and for some reason it felt... nice. But there was a problem with that plan. A big one in my department. Would Zenna be able to see my freak of a soul? If so, what would she say? What would happen?! I couldn't risk doing a Soul Resonance with her or anyone else for that matter. Not now, not ever. But for now, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to find out with just this one fight. If she did... then I'd eat a piece of the moon! Maybe...

Anyway, I gave the signal, raising my hand, and then slashed down and then everything got into action. Hon Tee rushed forward; his left forearm glowed for a moment before it transformed into what looked like an ordinary child's slingshot. It was the standard Y shape, but instead of one shooter, there were two- -one smaller than the other- -and both were a purplish color. The bigger one was pulled back as a small, glowing light blue soul particle appeared and was shot, then another, and more followed suit at a rapid pace.

That was our sign.

I looked at Zenna, who was staring at me with her hand out to me. I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened at the sight but I knew it wasn't the time to ponder over it; so I took it without second thought and swung around as she transformed in mid-air into a Gunbai, thin strips of wind twirling around me before I waved Zenna over my head and had her fan side cast down near the ground. I twisted her around until the enemy could only see her black edge. I knew she had the power to use wind so I needed to make this quick. Hon Tee wouldn't be able to hold his own again Rasputin. It seemed his attacks were distracting, but it wasn't that effective as I thought it would be.

Ah well, at least it was going the job to keep the Evil Human distracted.

"Are you ready?" Zenna asked, her voice sounding a little echo-y from her Demon Weapon form. I gave her a nod, glancing at her necked reflection of the top of her body, just above her huge breasts. (For some reason, itseemed to irk me to no end and for some reason I seemed to compare it to my flat board... I really don't know why though I would do that.)

"Yes..."

"Then let's do this, Chessy!" she shouted, her reflection pumping her fist into the dark air.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, taking into a crouching position before jumping onto the ceiling and used the force propelled from my feet to dash down at Phantom Priest Rasputin. I used the wind that was swung from the Gunbai. Hon Tee ducked out of the way as his arm changed back to normal; there was sweat glistened on his forehead and a tried look appeared in his eyes. I moved the Gunbai in front of me, placing my foot on the black edge of the huge fan, and kicked the fat man with it. The man was sent surging forward through the red-brown brick wall that went crashing down.

I landed on the ground, the staff of the Gunbai tapping lightly against the wooden floor, as the fan part covered me and Hon Tee from the flying disperse that made its way at me. I removed the Gunbai from my sight to see what Phantom Priest Rasputin was doing, who was standing and glaring at us, and charged. I crouched fast, throwing Zenna at Hon Tee, who caught it with ease and got into a battle stance behind me, as I rose my arms. The left was crossed over the right, both just over my head, as a good-sized shield that took the form of a skull resembling Father's own mask was on the backside of both of my arms.

I flinched from the force, being forced back far enough for Hon Tee to jump back, but I was finally able to hold back until I was backed into the wall. I let out a growl, trying to push the larger Evil Human away from me. Phantom Priest Rasputin let out an evil laugh. To me, his laugh was more like a screeching Banshee than a normal laugh. Hon Tee got beside me, Zenna still in her Demon Weapon form, as he asked, "What do we do next?!"

I was struggling to keep the Skull Shield up as I was being pushed back, but I was able to keep from also being pushed back any further.

"Use the Wind!" We both heard Zenna call from the Gunbai. "Use the damn Wind, people!"

"Nothing will be able to go through this body! Nothing~! Hahahahhahahaha!" Phantom Priest Rasputin shouted as he pushed hard, making me almost lost my foot.

"Right!" Hon Tee yelled, as he rose Zenna in the air as he swung from behind me and released a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast that sent me sailing forward with Phantom Priest Rasputin and used the shield, along with Phantom Priest Rasputin, crashing though another wall. I flew forward and crashed into a tree and felt my head burst in pain and untimely passed out from the pain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**What do you think of Cheshire? Anything I should change about her?  
What do you think of Zenna? Anything I should change about her?  
What do you think of Hon Tee? Anything I should change about him?  
Would you like it if Hon Tee would be Cheshire's Demon Weapon as well or stay without a Meister? Want him on her team as back or something?  
Do you want Cheshire to runaway or something? Want her to be kidnapped by someone?  
(I have an idea but I'm not sure if I want to do it... You know how the samurai human called Mifune, the one who battles Black Star a few times, well he has a defining soft spot for children and is hesitant, if not utterly unwilling, to hurt them. Well he could see Cheshire as a child who's hurt and want to protect or something like that as he does to the witch child Angela. He could take her in the middle of the night or something so he would make sure she's safe in his point of view. Then someone has to do something about... I don't have it all works out as it's just an idea...) Tell me what you think about it and what you want changed if you want to do it...  
(I have another idea where one of the maid witches take Cheshire for her 'unique' soul?) They're just ideas but I'm not sure about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Red Mission Part 3**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hitting your head hurt like a bitch ya know. Especially when it came from a tree. But it's another thing when it comes to being knocked unconscious. I couldn't understand at all how I had gotten in this situation, but when I replayed the battle in my mind over and over... it still didn't make any since whatsoever. But I'd have to live with it since it was how I was at the moment. Right now I couldn't do much but wait it out, and that's what I did.

But in what place?

I'd like to ask that as well...

Physically, I was not sure where I could be at the moment, but mentally, right now, I was floating in what looked like to be eternal darkness. I called out? Nothing. I walked, well it was more like floating, and found anything? Nothing. Nothing at all! But that changed when I saw a small, bright, bluish-purplish glowing speck. As I flew closer, the speck grew; more details could be made out.

I stopped close enough to see the speck had a flame-like tail, its size a little larger than a grape fruit. A small Shinigami mask appeared on the right side while on the left was a black flame-like tattoo. It looked weird but what was weirdest was around the soul were floating gray chains circulating it.

_It felt familiar..._

As I neared it, I stretched my hand straight out in front of my seemingly naked body (strange though my hair stayed the same way it did) and slipped easily past the floating chains until my fingertips skimmed the surface of the strange thing. Then I was engulfed in a bright, white light.

_I see..._

It was my-

* * *

**Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:33 A.M.**

My eyes shot open, staring at the sky, blinking before shaking my head. I looked around quickly, gaining a study of my surroundings. Frowning, I remembered where I was, but how long was I out? Were those two baboons fine? Did they finish the mission? Ugh... I didn't have time for that! I untangled myself from the tree branches- -surprisingly they weren't that bad to lay in. Leaves stuck to my hair as I landed in a crouching position on the ground; my fist landed in the dirt beneath the tree.

Still, my head was killing the daylights out of me. I even felt my mind swim. I knew I would need to finish this as fast as I could but I would need... help. I felt a shiver down my spine. This feeling was weird; I didn't like it at all. I let a scowl on my face appear as I shoved my hands in my pockets, stalking off to the church where fighting noises could be heard. I had to help them anyway. If I didn't complete this mission, Father would be breathing down my back. I wouldn't hear the end of this, and that'd get annoying more so than anything else.

_'We're better than this. We want to help them because you're starting to care for them.'_

Care? I let out a snort. How could I care for those two? They were just Weapons who needed to finish this mission. That was it.

_'But-'_

I was tired of talking to myself! I was going crazy with you... me... Ugh! Never mind!

I shook my head, crouched my knees, and pushed off, landing on the roof of the building. I used my hands to grab the huge bottom part of the cross to hold myself steady. I still heard fighting down below. A hole in the ceiling was at my left when I turned to face that way. My grip on the cross was released, and I peered down into the hole. An eyebrow was raised by itself at the scene. Hon Tee was using Zenna Yule with ease while fighting the Evil Human, Phantom Priest Rasputin, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

_"It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!"_

I remembered the man said that earlier in the fight and it seemed to be true for the most part. Zenna's attacks weren't having much effect; so were Hon Tee's soul attacks. I heaved a sigh. This was going to be a problem for me either way- -if I helped them or if I didn't help them.

Now I had to come up with another plan, as my other one from before didn't work.

_"Even bullets won't work on me!"_

Then if bullets didn't work, what about something that'd slice? Like a blade. However, we didn't have a Demon Weapon like blade. Hon Tee was out of the question as he used bullet-type weapons. Then what about Zenna? Her form was a Gunbai and was able to create wind... Blades... Wind?

That was it!

I jumped down, spinning my legs at Phantom Priest Rasputin and kicking him as far back as I could. It wasn't far but it was enough. A sudden pain in my ankle sprouted, and I did my best to ignore it. I flipped in the air, my legs in the air making a half circle, as they curved outward. I landed on my feet, the pain intensified twice from the force, but I didn't let it show. There wasn't anything to worry about.

"Chessy!" "Cheshire!" Hon Tee and Zenna said surprised in unison. I turned to my side to give them a look. Hon Tee wasn't faring any better with all the cuts over his body; the sweat and huffs of breaths coming from his mouth showed his tiredness.

"Give me Yule," I said blankly, sticking out my hand towards Hon Tee. The boy frowned, holding the Demon Weapon closer to him before he stared down at it. A moment later he let out a sigh.

"Here..." He stuck out the Gunbai to me. I grabbed it, spinning it around before the fan's frame struck the ground and crouched. My ears twitched upon hearing the heavy stomping of the Evil Human.

"Yule," I muttered her name to gain her attention, "I have a plan but I need to know if you know any moves?"

"Not really..." She sounded unsure before speaking, "But I know how to form the wind a few different ways. Why?"

I didn't answer her question. "Can you make any blade-type winds?" I heard her grunt a yes but it didn't sound all that convinced. "I... need you to tell me how... to do it. A short version. Quickly." I struggled out. This was harder than I thought... Zenna explained quickly as she could, but at the last moment Phantom Priest Rasputin was in front of us. I stood in a rapid motion, grabbing Hon Tee's arm and pushed myself back as a large hand smashed down where I just was. It was close, too close for comfort. I needed to end this quickly.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I stood with the Gunbai semi-behind me, relaxing my shoulders in a slight slump, as my eyes narrowed at the charging form of Phantom Priest Rasputin. It was then that I felt the wind around me shift as I lifted the Gunbai up and over me. With both of my hands on the long black handle of the weapon, I swung the giant fan, and a gust of wind was released in an arc form to which it was swung in. Then another swing along with another wind arc was released. I felt my energy gain more so than I thought.

I watched as the two wind arcs formed together, colliding together to create vacuum pockets. The Evil Human was enveloped by the wind arc blades and was assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up his body until it began to glow and twist and twirl until in its place was the soul. It was red with a purple core and covered in dark brown hexagonal 'scales' on some parts of its surface.

I let out a breath, my eyes returning to their normal blank look. I released my grip on the Gunbai as it flipped in the air and in its place was the human form of Zenna grinning like an idiot. Hon Tee walked over, the soul of Phantom Priest Rasputin in his hand before he handed it to Zenna with a smile.

"Here, you did the work. You deserve it," he said. His eyes twinkled at her smile when she took the red soul before he started to check her over for cuts and bruises.

"Hon~!" Zenna whined as she tried to squirm out of his touch. "I'm fine, Hon, really," she said, stopping Hon as he smiled at her again.

"If you say so, then I'll trust your words."

I turned away, appearing at the mess we made during the attack. I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to clean this up; that was for sure. Well, at least there was no one here. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder and spoke to them, "I'm going to go check around the town for any survivors. You two stay here and rest."

With that, I jumped through the hole of the roof, landing on the said thing before taking off once more into the sky. I flipped before landing on a flat roof of another building. I jumped off, truing my back so I could see it. It looked like a house of sorts but damaged. I let out a breath, seeing it form white smoke in the cold air. I really didn't feel it like the other two. I wonder if something's wrong with- No... There's nothing. I shouldn't think like that. I pulled out a flash light from my bag and clicked it on, peering inside the run down building.

Everything was in ruin. A tumbledown building that was old and in bad condition. It was like the rest of the town now. I couldn't feel anyone, not a soul in the area.

Now all that was left was... an empty shell. There were bent nails and ragged wooden beams all over the area with a heap of unrecognizable parts. I left the once house that store a family or sorts and checked out a few other buildings. A few pieces of torn aluminum siding, water-logged carpet that smells of mold, and here and there a child's shoe or toy or other object would give a clue as to what this house used to be and mean.

I was finally on the last building a half an hour later. It was near to the back. The wooden door, if you could it that now, was handing off its hinges making rusted creaking noises. I went past it to the inside. Another house, simpler though with everything of the basics to need to survive. A bed; a stove and storage unit for food; a table with two worn chairs that looked like with a single touch would break into a pile of dust. I neared the one and only book case, looking at the odd trinkets piled over one and another.

A few rusted toys... Two torn pictures... Some books places at the bottom part of the shelves. I bent down, picking one up and rubbed the ripped cover. I gave a snort to how ironic it was. A child's vision of the story of _Alice in Wonderland_... I stood, placing the book inside my bag. I turned, making my way to the bed when I saw a little child's doll. A simple thing it was. A faceless doll in a bonnet and long faded blue dress I picked it up, placing it in my bag that held a few other items I found and walked out of the ruined building; no emotion appeared in my eyes or on my face.

It was now just all... a pile of memories.

I turned to face the house, my right hand a fist balled at the palm of my left as I bowed to the house. "May you rest in peace."

I stood moments later and made my way the church. I've been out long enough. We needed to get back to DWMA and report back to Father.

* * *

**Destroyed Church, Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

"Come on," I said to the two Demon Weapons as I entered the almost-destroyed church. I found the two of them sitting next to each other, sleeping. Hon Tee had his head on Zenna's shoulder while she had her head laid on his. I gave a huff, my breath see-able in this quite winter wonderland, and walked to the sleeping pair. When I got in front of them, I bent down, pressing pressure points on their necks (having a perverted doctor as a teacher for a while has its quirks) to make sure they were fully knocked out.

In each arm, I picked them up and tossed them over my shoulder. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I left them here alone. I shifted them so they were easier to carry.

Time to go back to that house I guessed.

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Darkening Blue**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 19th, 20XX**

It had been a week or so after the mission to gain Phantom Priest Rasputin's soul, which Zenna ate. I reported back to Father after placing the two foolish Demon Weapons in the infirmary to get checked up on by Medusa-sensei. When I reported back to Father, he seemed extra happy by the development, but he wouldn't say a word on that. He gave me a pat on the shoulder before sending me off (not before telling me to come back sometime after school so we could talk) when Big Brother came in with a serious face. He gave me a glance as I did to him before I closed the door behind me.

I gave the door another glance before I walked off without another word and went on my way.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

Three days passed without class. It was strange in this development, getting used to the class, but now it was independent study, as Maka's dad, Spirit, reported this to us. Sid-sensei was out of commission at the moment due to unseen accidents. What it was? He didn't say nor would any of the other teachers. Not even Father would say a thing when I asked him, so I didn't bother to ask Big Brother as well. I didn't see much of him around the house the last three days, so it didn't matter anyway.

My trinkets I took from the village lay scattered around my room. The child's vision of the story of Alice in Wonderland laid on the top of a stack of other varied subject books. The faceless doll laid next to an old black, stuffed simple-looking cat that held saddening childhood memories. The other trinkets were a locket rusted with old blood with a worn-out picture of a stern-looking woman on the right side and nothing on the left, a few more books of different topics that caught my eye in the village, and finally a small wooden box that must have been a precious item, expensive, too, to someone from the design on it.

I walked through the hallways of DWMA slowly, keeping my eyes cast down in the book stationed in my hand while the crowd of students, moving out of the way when one closed in, close enough so I wouldn't bump into them.

The book- -short chapters, many pages- -was about a boy, who had a passion about singing and so joined a band when the leader scouted him, but soon it took a turn and each of the band members, six in all, did things for themselves, not as a band together. The boy was saddened by this and tried to do what he could to keep the melody in harmony, but whatever he did was for naught. In the end, they all had to split up and go their separate ways. The boy grew depressed, giving up music, until years later when a new singer, wanting to rise to the top, gave the boy a new light. The two started to build another band but soon had to face other bands as obstacles in their passion of making to the top. The boy had to face his past then and be tested for his newly-found passions and bonds of friendship. Each band member of his old band was each part of a new band. The boy fought with all his might, but in the end, soon after facing the head band mate of his old band, he lost and so lost it all over. At the end of the book, the boy ended up killing himself.

A sad tale to one who cared, one which I wasn't. In my honest opinion, I thought the boy was sappy, always trying to change people to show his way was the best. He had everything but lost it, twice. As always, death was so blunt that it seemed to mock everyone in its simplicity. It was like trying to catch wild butterflies; it always escaped your reach when you were longing for its embrace. And like trying to escape a consuming darkness, it always found you - ready or not. Death defined the very existence of nature, the never-ending cycle, and taunted all those around it with the vastness of its almighty power. Death has the ability to be both merciful and merciless.

But most of all it was, in itself, emptiness incarnate.

But that didn't matter. The boy, as himself, wanted to do what he wanted and did so, finally living his dream, and he had to end it by killing himself. Ironic to seem to be in this world as it was in there.

I snapped the book closed by the spine, finishing the last page as I stood in front of the dojo. Today, most of the students of the N.O.T. class were there to practice and hone the skills they had started to develop. I coated myself to one corner of the room, leaning against the connection between the two walls made, watching the Meisters and Demon Weapon partners work together.

An hour went by with the watching. Some were slow while others seemed to work better together then a few pairs. I also reread the book another time, finishing it up in an hour. It was quiet for me until two smug-looking male students came up to me. One was taller than the other with dark hair. The smaller male was blonde that held a more smug face. I let out an inward groan. These two boys were bullies to other younger students and I guess they set their sights on the one and only me. Their names were Hao and Reid; they were partners, Hao the Meister and Reid his Demon Weapon partner.

"Just because you're Shinigami-sama's daughter doesn't mean you get to slack off whenever you feel like it. You're always doing whatever you want to, so I think it's time we taught you a lesson. Don't you think so?" Hao taunted as he stood in front of Reid.

Reid crossed his arms over his buckle chest, nodding in agreement. "Yes. So your face is going to be messed up after this. Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face!"

"Um..." I muttered, staring blankly at them. What did that even mean? I wasn't sure...

"You don't even have a partner from what I've heard. Why is that, huh?" Hao taunted again.

What exactly were they doing to me? If I remembered correctly from a book I had read not a long while back, this was taunting... Honestly they should come up with better ones...

"Not going to say anything, huh? You think you're queen of the world, don't ya?" I didn't say anything. "Well?! Aren't you going to answer, weakling!?"

Not going to answer...

_'Well of course not... Father or Big Brother wouldn't want us in any useless fights...'_

Shut up! I didn't need _your _input about this.

I stood straight, about to walk off from the two bullies only to be blocked by the said two people. "Get out of my way," I said to them. Both smirked to each other then at me.

"No, you're not... small-tits." Reid commented, his smirk growing even more when he saw the twist of my eye.

_'Oh, no, he just did not say that!?'_

"Let's fight then. If you wanna leave this dojo, then you're going to have to fight us, small-tits. If we win, then you're going to be our slave for the rest of the year, but if you win... then we have to do three things you say. What about it? You on?" Reid asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

_'Are we going to do it? Father and Big Brother wouldn't like it. We shouldn't do it... But on the other hand, they made fun of our small breasts... So, what now?'_

I would always wonder why I talked to myself like this... But this fight... It was going to be fun~.

"Fine then," I finally answered them. "I'll fight you with your conditions. But it'll be in two days and I'll choose the teacher." I said staring at them blankly as both frowned, looking at each other before giving me a nod.

"Two days then, small-tits!" They walked off. I turned, looking around at the staring students and then walked out of the room. I held my book at my side. Soon I walked outside and down the long case of stairs, passing by students. Oh, they were going to rue the day for calling out how small my breasts were. But first- -find a teacher.

We'd need one in order to do the fight.

* * *

**Tsugihagi Research Laboratory, Outskirts of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**2:45 P.M.**

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to have this teacher, but it was him or Maka's dad and well... I'm not sure what would have happened if he was going to ref the fight.

Now I stood in front of Tsugihagi Research Laboratory. The laboratory was located on the outskirts of Death City next to Hook Cemetery, yet still within the suburbs of the city itself, and it was the home and workshop of one Dr. Franken Stein. I just knew I was going to regret this in the end of this entire thing. Plus...I needed him to check something out.

I brushed against the cold feeling of the golden necklace as I stood in front of the- -some would call it wacky- -lab. It was a very large, blocky and slate grey colored building with multiple structures that made the laboratory appear like a mix between a house and a hospital building. The building was covered and was also covered in stitch-marks, giving credit to its name, like Stein himself. Along the ground were a couple of dead and bare stitched-up trees that had arrow-tipped branches.

I walked up to the set of reddish double doors and let my knuckles knock three times on the wooden frame. The knock echoed from inside as the door opened by itself. It would have been creepy if I wasn't used to this already. That was what you got when living around Big Brother with his symmetry obsession and all the weird stuff that happened around me. Though it was the man who creeped me out more than the building itself. Inside was a small set of stairs with a vertical row of blinking in and out lights in the long dark hallway that led to different parts of the building.

I let out a small sigh. It was going to be a long time before I was be able to get out of this; I just knew it. The plan was to walk in and ask him while not getting side-tracked in the process. And if he didn't say yes, then I would walk out without another word and find another teacher hopefully in two days.

Why did I have the feeling I was going to regret this?

**Tsugihagi Research Laboratory, Outskirts of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**4:45 P.M.**

I did, indeed, regret this in the end. It took longer than I wanted it to be; however, I was able to get Professor to agree to watch over the match stationed in two days, but it led to a few regrettable choices I made with him in order to have him watch the fight in the first place. As always, the bad weighted out the good in this situation. Our conversation still rang in my head as I headed out... I felt a scowl coming on my face... home...

_"You want me to watch over your fight with two, as you put it, foolish people who have rods too far up their asses?"_

_I gave the Professor a nod, "Yes, Professor. It was either you, Maka's dad, or one of the other teachers and you know that some are more... crazy then others..." I trailed off._

_"And I'm a better decision?" The Professor gave me a disbelieving look before going into deep thought and smirking. "All right then, I'll be your ref if you do a few things for me."_

_"What type of things?"_

_"You'll find out when you win the fight... You are going to win, right? Because all that training would have gone to waste if you didn't."_

_"..."_

There was more to it but... let's just say it wasn't the best for a Professor bent on dissecting your body every time he saw you... Playing a so-called 'game of chase' was not what I called fun!

However, there was something I needed to clear before I could focus on the fight.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**5:00 P.M.**

"You called for me, Father," I said, staring at the image of a happy, hippy Father inside his mirror. I honestly had forgotten about this earlier and should have been here a few hours ago, but I got caught up with talking to Professor Stein. Anyway, I wondered what Father wanted to talk about. There were numerous reasons for this talk so...

"Yes! Yes! I called you here because there are some things I need to explain to you," Father announced cheerfully. Then he grew serious. "Cheshire, it has been almost two months now and you have yet to find a partner. Everyone has found a partner of sorts in this school, even newcomers. I understand the reason why, Cheshire, you don't want a partner, but in order to stay in this school, you need to find a partner. Your situation is understandable..." My mind came to a blank, blanking out what Father was saying.

Why would he start to care now of all times? How could he understand what I'd been though?! How dare he! How dare he talk about this to me, even if I knew he was right! He pushed me away for so long! He made me feel the loneliness a daughter should never feel from her father! I didn't want to hear this bull crap but I was the good, little girl for Father dear! God how I wish I could punch him in the fa-

No... No... I shouldn't think like that. It was not good. Those were bad thoughts! I needed to stop them.

Oh, how I wish I could go back in time and run away when I had the chance to do so many things beforehand! How could he speak to me? Did he even know what my favorite color was? Did he know what I liked? What I hated? When my birthday was? It seemed pretty impossible because he barely spent any time with me in this long life!

I-I needed to stop thinking like this... I-I just needed to get away from here.

Grrrr...

He finally finished up with something I never thought he'd say. "You need to find one by the end of November or else you will be expelled from DWMA."

That... That bastard!

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Father?" I asked monotonously, staring at the image of the man in the mirror.

"Actually, no, it's not. I've been hearing things from the teachers. You've cut class, left early, and haven't participated in classes when wanted to. Care to explain, Cheshire?" Even with the childish mask on, I could still hear the disappointment made clear in his voice. Ah, so his good, little girl was finally breaking, huh... Maybe he didn't care at all...

"I don't have an answer for that Father." It was true. I didn't have anything to say. It was this or I didn't feel like going. The classes were boring from time to time; I just needed to get out of there.

"I see..." He wasn't pleased with my answer. He never was... At least when I was around, that is. At least he didn't go on about how I could be like Big Brother and how I should act more like him. But there was always that fear of it.

"Anything else, Father?"

He gave me a nod. "Only one last thing I'd like to ask you. Where did you get that necklace?"

"..."

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**6:47 P.M.**

I guess that could have gone better. I didn't say a word to him about the necklace; when I didn't utter anything for what seemed like hours, he sent me off, telling me this wasn't over at all. (Also mentioned that I should be 'careful' about the fight in like forty-eight hours.)

"Ugh..." I sighed out, rubbing my hands on my face a few times, and stretched the skin on my face as I made my way out of the school. I stopped at the top of the step, taking in the view of the city and the night sky. The lights of the never-sleeping city were still alive at this hour, nearly blinding. Advertisements, signs, and posters hung from almost every building in a dazzling array of colors as I made my way closer, and past, Death City. Each tower was a testament to architecture, whether it was modern design or classic etchings from centuries ago. The night air hung with scents of street vendors, restaurants, and tiny parks. A cool breeze clung to my skin.

I stopped near the house where a forest was near. I looked straight up, my neck cranking upward, at the stars and the crescent, creepy moon. The night sky was a midnight blue, a dim, dark of sorts but still very much blue rather than black. I gazed upon the moon as it struggled to shine through the thick clouds that covered its glow. I wondered what it would be like - to be free like the stars seemed to be...

My thoughts were stopped completely by a sight to be held I had rarely ever seen in my lifetime: a shooting star raced across the sky, its tail following in its wake. Really, it didn't look like a star. Just a ball of magnificent fire, being drifted away by some force...

_'Let us make a wish?'_

I gave a small shrug at the thought. Why not? It wasn't going to hurt anything. I closed my eyes, freeing my mind of crowding thoughts, focusing on one and one thing alone.

"Let me be free..."

I turned, giving a quiet snort when I opened my eyes; I barely caught a glimpse of the shooting star's tail as it retreated into the midnight sky, taking my dream with it. I quickly walked into the house.

How foolish was I to think that...

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~! ****I've gotten some results but not much. I wish more people would vote.**

**I choose Hao and Reid because they were funny in the anime, Soul Eater Not! They are not mine to own but I did modified them a little.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

******Black and Yellow with White All Over**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24th, 20XX**

**8:30 A.M.**

"Chessy~! Wait for us!" the fool yelled out. I didn't stop nor did I turn around. It would only encourage the pest to follow me more. Damn, I hated that dreadful nickname.

"Zenna, don't run so fast! What if you hurt yourself?" Hon Tee was here as well, following after the girl who was following after me.

"You're too slow, Hon! Come on, speed up those little legs of yours~!" Zenna laughed out loud, her footsteps still right after mine. I really needed to get away.

"I'm not as fast as you! And I'm fun-sized! Not small..." Hon Tee trailed off, his footsteps following after the other girl. Why were they chasing after me again? I didn't want to know at all. There was the fight I needed to focus on in a few hours, and the two fools were distracting as they were.

"Chessy~!" Her yell was more of a screech, making me flinch slightly from the high pitch it held. I still kept on walking; she kept on following. I could then hear the desperation in her voice, "Cheshire, please wait for us!"

_'She's annoying us. We should leave now! Run! Run away now!'_

Even my craziness agreed with me and her annoyingness. If only that was true. If only it was. The weird thing was that Zenna had a knack to know where I was at the utmost strangest times. Even if I tried to hide in the darkest part of the school library- -I had before- -Zenna Yule would find me in a matter of hours. I just couldn't catch a break here.

I inwardly sighed. I might as well get this done and over with. Then maybe she'd leave me alone so I could fully focus on the fight. I stopped, scooting to the left when I heard a skid sound behind me. I turned to find Hon Tee slamming into his female friend, knocking the both of them down. I gave them a distasteful look as they unscrambled their limbs.

"You all right?" Hon Tee went into Mother Hen mood again on Zenna, checking for anything wounded on her. Zenna laughed, nodding her head to show she was indeed all right.

"What do you two want?" I asked coolly. I gazed down at them with a cold stare, watching them get up from the grey concert ground.

Hon Tee glared from behind Zenna. He still didn't like- -no, still hated me as usual. Zenna spoke, "We just want to know what Shinigami-sama said about the mission. I mean, after we fell asleep in the village, we woke up in the infirmary. Did you bring us there?"

"Father said well done on the mission. We're going to get another one soon. And I didn't bring you to the infirmary. You must have been dreaming. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy." I answered her questions and walked off only for them to follow me again.

"Wait!"

"What!?" I growled out, turning abruptly at them with a glare. Zenna stopped a few feet from me, Hon Tee behind her, looking over her side. I didn't have time for this!

"I-I just wanted to know why you were going to fight those two bullies later..." Zenna trailed off, glancing anywhere but me.

"I don't have to answer for you. Just leave me alone, the both of you, or else!"

I stalked off once more, leaving behind the two Demon Weapons. They just needed to leave me alone; that was it. That was all I ever wanted but no~!

_'Maybe we don't really want them to leave us alone...'_

Shut up! I didn't need your opinion! I didn't need them! I didn't need Big Brother or Father! I didn't need anyone!

_'But everyone needs someone... Even us...'_

I didn't need anyone. I hadn't before so what was the difference now? Nothing, I told you. Nothing!

_'We're going to need someone soon and we know it. It's in the nature to have someone with you, even for a short time. It was once said that the more intelligent a person is, the less they seek the company of others. When we are alone and without love, we suffer depression.'_

Wow...even I was turning against myself.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24th, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

Who knew it was going to be this crowded, no, packed with what looked liked to be every student from the school and with only enough room for fighting and Professor Stein, who stood in the middle of the said space. Though that was most likely impossible as this room was too small to fit every single student in the school. Hao and Reid were already there, standing on the left side. Looked like I was the last to arrive. My ear perked from the whispering going all around.

_"What do you think is going to happen? Those two are some of the top of the N.O.T. class. Do you think she's going to beat them?"_

_"How can she? She doesn't even have a partner."_

_"Eh? Then what about Yule? I thought she was her partner, including Hon, with them always hanging out with her..."_

_"That's just a rumor-"_

I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts that were crowding my mind from the whispers.

"Heh. You think she ran and chickened out of the fight?" Hao asked his partner.

Reid stood next to his Meister, giving the taller man a shrug. "Don't know but if she doesn't show up, she's breaking our deal." They smirked to each other. "She'll be our slave for the rest of the year." They both laughed. "Oh, I can't wait."

"You got that right."

"She's not going to do anything with you," I said, pushing my way to the front of the crowd. "And I won't be losing either."

The two partners glanced at each other, bursting out laughing at me. Reid was the first to calm down enough to talk, though still laughing as he did, "You-you think you're go-going to win? With what?! Gahahahahahaha!"

"You have no partner to fight with you. How do you think you're going to win against us?" Hao snickered out, his face held a smug look.

I made my way to the fighting space and stood a few feet from the duo as Professor Stein was in the middle, sitting backwards on his rolling office chair. The science man spoke up, "Is there anyone willing to step up to be Cheshire's Weapon partner for this fight? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

What was this? Marriage?

The room came to a silence. Of course they would. I wouldn't accept them as a partner, not at all. Plus they had their own partners. I'd reject them and wouldn't be able to wield them when they'd go into their Weapon form. It was comical...in a sad way, I guessed.

"I'll be her partner," a female voice said, causing a stir in the crowd. There was movement in the east part of the crowd; shifting was made until one foolish female called Zenna Yule came to the front with Hon Tee trying to pull her back.

"Zenna...don't!" Hon Tee muttered out loud to her, still trying to pull his friend back, but she wouldn't move an inch. She stood firm, her fists on her hips as she had a determined face. I groaned out lightly, rubbing my temples in annoyance. Why her? Why her of all people?

"Are you sure about this, Zenna Yule?" Stein asked, turning his spinning chair to face her. Honestly, I didn't know how he knew everyone's names but he did, he really did.

"Yes," she said with a nod. She tugged her hand out of Hon Tee's grip and walked forward to stand next to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed out at her.

"Because I want to be your partner and yours only. I want to get to know you better, Cheshire," she answered. "I want to fight by your side." She gave me a light smile while I sneered at her.

"I don't care what you think. Now you've gotten into my mess without asking." I turned to Professor Stein, my face going blank. "Does she have to?"

Professor Stein's glasses shined with a glint I never liked when people wore glasses. A small smirk appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came, coming back to his normal, lazy but stern face. "Unfortunately yes. You, the Meister, and Demon Weapon Zenna Yule be partners against Meister Hao of Demon Weapon Reid. Now both of you get ready to fight."

Hao got into a stance, his right hand in front of him while his left was stationed behind his back with both feet semi-together. Reid glowed for a moment and transformed into his Weapon form- a tantō, or short blade with a blue warping around the hilt. I let out a small growl but got into a stance I had to memorize long ago- my left foot in the back while my right bared itself to the front. I held out my hand, signaling for Zenna to transform, which she did, into the Gunbai as the black handle was gripped by me. I spun once, the fan facing downwards slightly behind me. My other hand was up slightly, loosened out.

This gave me an internal frown, reminding me of the first time when Zenna transformed. At the DWMA, Demon Weapons were paired up with Meisters, skilled humans with great combat skills. They fought together with a bond that made each other stronger by working together. There wasn't a bond between me and Zenna- -not a good one anyway. In order to work together properly, the Meister needed to understand the Weapon's will, and vice versa. Yes, I worked together with Zenna for one mission, but that was it. She didn't understand my will nor did I understand hers. So why was I going to use her?

In practice, the wielder's soul needed to be able to align with that of the Weapon, or a rejection reaction effect will occur. My soul seemed to not reject her, yet my mind did. Why did that happen? For a Weapon and Meister to be compatible, they had to be able to accept and understand each others' personalities. I didn't understand Zenna at all. She was annoying, similar to Patty but more so, yet she smiled at me no matter how hard or annoyed I was with her. From the time in class, I watched all the students, a way to pass the time after being bored for so long. Some stood out, like Zenna, while others played to stay in the background like me (though it's harder than I thought it'd be with Father being who he was).

Zenna... Did she understand me in a way I couldn't? Why was she always there?

Ugh... There were so many questions yet so little time.

My thoughts were washed away. "Both Meisters ready?" Professor called, receiving two nods as answered. "Then begin."

It was silent for a moment. I stared at the other Meister as he inhaled deeply, calming his nerves, as we began to circle each other. He clenched his sword firmly with a vice grip, concentrating all of his power in that one arm that he had in front of him. We locked gazes on one another, never backing down, never flinching. The room seemed to crackle with the hidden electricity. Slowly, slowly, the boy raised his eyes. His sword trembled, just enough to disturb the icy air. With a silent stare, I lanced forward and struck, quick as an adder, nimble as lightning. In one smooth, upward stroke, the fan broke through the atmosphere and sent it hurtling toward Hao. He ducked just in time.

Together, we jabbed, and fought each other, with mounts of power and strength of beasts. The crowd cheered. We stalked towards each other, the fire burning in Hao's eyes. I gave a silent stare, blank as ever it was. The blade flashed in the dim half-light like a sickle of a moon; the fan flapped gracefully like a dying swan.

This fight was starting to get boring; I wanted it to end.

I whirled while he dashed forward and leaped, both dancing to a tune of a voiceless song. The crowd cheered even more.

We stopped for a moment, catching our breaths. This was tiring the both of us. I could see Hao smirk, thinking he had won. Why was I out of breath faster than I thought? This wasn't good... This didn't happen so fast before. After this fight, I needed to investigate.

"Zenna..."

"What?" I could hear a faint unsteadiness in her voice. This was taking a tol- Why would I think like this?

Just needed her for this fight, that was all. Then I could leave and never have to associate with her again. "You have enough energy to use some wind?"

"A little..." She sounded unsure. Of course she would have; this was her first fight against another Meister and Demon Weapon student pair at DWMA. Mine, too. It was almost over and then I could go home and fall asleep but not before I get revenge for them calling me small tits! I'm fun-sized! Not small! They will rue the day they called me that.

In my head, an image of me was crackling with flames behind me while grinning evilly and watching the two boys, Reid and Hao, burn forevermore.

I let out a breath, calming myself.

"Are you sure?" I really needed to make sure. It was either yes or no.

"Yes... What are you thinking of?" Zenna asked, her naked image of the top half, her shoulder then up to her head, was reflected in the bottom half of the Gunbai. Her light bright blue eyes stared right at my red-golden, passive ones before glancing at the panting duo. They were getting ready for another attack.

"Just let the wind flow when I strike but not too much," I answered her. After all there was a crowd here; I didn't want any causalities in case I got my ear chewed off by Father of all people. The girl gave me a skeptical look but nonetheless nodded.

I twirled around the Gunbai, spinning my body with ease, as I swung the Demon Weapon and a gale was brought forth by it. The gale transformed into three line-by-line air currents that collided and created vacuum pockets. Hao was just able to dodge, but his hair wasn't so fortunate as the tips of his hair were cut. He fell to the ground and I launched forward, dropping Zenna, and latched myself so I straddled him on his back, my hand at his neck.

"Yield now, Hao, or else," I stated coldly, and, just like that, the fight was over.

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
